The Double Edged Spear
by ThatOneGirl009
Summary: Avasa was the childhood friends with Nine and Queen had been separated at a young age, she was put into a different facility, because she was 'special'. But when the war breaks out sudden, she is confronted with reality, fighting for the end of it, she is able to meet the ones she missed dearly. Though she faces many obstacles that challenge her love. Kurasame X OC X Nine (LEMON)
1. Separation

**The Double Edged Spear**

 _ **Chapter 1: The Separation**_

"Haha, your so slow." I called out behind me, seeing as the two children behind me chased after me, one with long black hair and violet eyes, her stern eyes focused with determination. As the boy laughed closely behind me, his smile from ear to ear.

"No fair, you had a head start." He shouted out as I cut the corner my feet digging into the soil. I felt the giggle build up in my stomach, as I turned around seeing as he the blonde boy gotten more closer now.

Gasping out loud I turned forward and began running faster through the looming trees, feeling my breath become more heavier, the open field was revealed now, without noticing I was sent crashing into something-or someone.

"Oh dear." I felt the arms wrap around my body, looking up I let the smile grace my lips. The women in front me looked at me with soft hazel eyes, her red rimmed glasses shining unconsciously, her pale skin beautiful like always.

"Mother!" I grinned happily launching my arms around her neck, feeling her warm my body, a soothing feeling in my body. She let out a laugh as I hugged her tightly.

"Mother." I heard Nine cry out behind me, his small figure running towards us, he latched on to her leg happily hugging her tightly. "Hey I was here first." I held her tighter, Nine looked up at me with narrowed eyes a frown on his lips.

"Like I care." He spoke out, Queen stood a few meters behind us making only eye contact with mother.

"Queen, aren't you going to greet me?" She questioned, "Good afternoon, Mother." She bowed slightly, I raised my eyebrows at her but sighed lightly to myself. Queen was always the one to be kept to herself with a calm exterior.

"Still the same." Mother chuckled, placing me down next to Nine, who grinned like a fool. We all looked up to her interested in her sudden appearance here.

"Have you come to take us, Mother?" Queen asked too my left, her wandering eyes locked with mother's hazel colored ones.

"Yes, I have." I smiled at Nine beside me jumped up and down, I grinned larger if that was even possible, I watched from the corner of my eye as Queen cracked a smile.

"All three of us?" Nine asked. Mother nodded as she bent to our level, holding the pipe within her fingers. "Though there is a catch." She locked her eyes with me.

"Avasa, will be going somewhere else." I tilted my head looking at her, "why? I want to stay with Queen and Nine." I held on to their hands, feeling them squeeze it lightly as they nodded as well.

"You promised that I would together with them." She sighed, brushing my hair away from my eyes. "Darling, you will, it's just that your going to different place for a special people like you." I looked to Queen, fear tugging at my chest.

I hadn't want to be away from Queen or Nine, we were always together, if I left them I would be able to hold hands with them or play with them anymore. I wouldn't hear Queen yell at me anymore, or hear Nine's laugh again, after all I cherished him the most.

"B-But." I felt the tears surface, I looked to Mother who patted my head lightly, "you're a big girl, right?" I nodded.

"So being away from them won't hurt you, will it?" I looked down to the soil, curling my toes in my shoes. "Mother, Avasa might be annoying but I still love her, so don't take her away from us." I felt my eyes widened as I looked to Nine.

"That is true. She is a nuisance at times, but without her she wouldn't have someone to tell her what to do and what not to do, I can't help but worry if she isn't with us." I felt a pinch at my chest, but I laughed to myself, that was Queen's way of saying she loves me too, even though she used quite the big words for a eight year old.

"We have too, don't worry you'll see her again." She stood up, I watched as a older man lifted me up, making me lose the grip of both Nine's and Queen's hand. I felt my heart jump as I was lifted in the air, my body thrown over the shoulder of the man.

"W-What?" I tried to push myself off the man, it seemed his grip was too hard for me to move. I tried to squirm hitting his chest plate with my feet and pounded my fists on his armored filled back.

"Avasa." I heard Queen yell as she started to run towards me, "Queen. Help me!" I shouted, watching as they pulled Nine away from running and lifted Queen as well. "No." I spoke hearing my words covered by the silent tears.

"Avase." I heard Nine's faint voice yell out, "I will find you, I promise you." His voice was drained out as I felt a sharp tip touch the back of my neck, my eyes weighed heavier, feeling them close I couldn't help but close them letting a smile touch my lips.

That's right, Queen and Nine will definitely find me, and Mother will allow me to see them.

* * *

"Wake up." I heard a gruff voice say, I groaned as I lifted my eyes to look to see a tall man, his arms laced over his chest, his hard steel gray eyes locked with mine, black strands of hair dangling in front of his eyes.

"W-Who are you?" I asked looking around the room, it was big and wide, with desks scattered evenly around the place, he sighed, tapping his foot impatiently. "My name is, Kai, I am your instructor." I felt my fingers twitch as I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Instructor? Where's Nine and Queen? And Mother?" I asked getting to my feet as I glanced around the room, "too many questions." He groaned rubbing his temples, I heard a click of my foot, I looked down seeing my clothing entirely changed.

"Nine and Queen are at our location, _Mother_ , well she's somewhere in this building." I fell to my bottom, my hands hitting the desk, "when will I be able to see Nine and Queen?" I asked softly, feeling slight hope cast upon me.

I watched a smirk reach his lips, "after you mastered everything I teach you." I gulped watching as he dropped the books on my desk, piles higher than I could reach, I breathed out looking at them, if this was Queen she would be happy, I on the other hand disliked reading very much, but if this is one step closer to my friends I will do everything I can.

"Once you memorized everything from these books, then we will start training." He leaned over the books, my breath tighten, was that actually possible, "this will take months. Even years." I glanced at the thick built books, my fingers touching the cover, it was dusty, as if no one had touched them.

"Well do you want to see your friends that bad." He closed the door loudly, I sighed yet again, Queen and Nine, I hope your okay.

I let my face drop to the book, my forehead touching it, I closed my eyes. I hadn't known how long I had been in here for, whether only a few hours passed or a day did, but reading a lot did make me tired easily, I guess its okay if I sleep for a few minutes.

* * *

 _-Flashback-_

 _"Hey where is Queen?" I asked, looking at the blonde haired boy make his way towards me, his hands behind his head as he made his way to me. "Hell like I know." He responded, I sighed, right he was never help in caring in important things was he._

 _"She probably stuffed her face into some books, seeing as we know her well." I felt my lips curve as I swung my legs over the branch, he was below me at the ground level, while I had sat on a tree branch._

 _"Seems like this is like our secret hid out." He mumbled as he pulled himself up the branch, lifting his body up, I looked out into the forest, watching as the lights danced in the air, the night cold but yet silent. "It was mine. That was until you kept following me." I reached out as I touched the hanging leaves, they were special used herbs used for medicine._

 _The softness touched the base of my palm, creating a calming feeling, "tch. Your so selfish." Nine's voice faded as the quietness overwhelmed us. "Hm, am I?" I responded softly, stroking the leaf gently, smiling at the feeling._

 _"Yes." He grounded his teeth beside me, his eyes looking far off in the distance as well as me, "I mean, I help you with homework, give you all my food, let you cheat off of me in the test I e-" I was cut of by his alarming voice._

 _"Fine. I get it. Tch. Your not selfish, happy?" I sighed, "yeah." Watching the scene in front of me hoping it wouldn't disappear, because we all had known good things had eventually come to a end._

 _"Hey, Nine." He turned to me, his light blue eyes dimmed in the darkness, "what is heaven?" He seemed taken back a bit, his lips were in a straight line for a few moments before he locked his light eyes with mine._

 _"A place." I felt his hand touch mine, clasping them together, I hadn't mind. "So what if I went to heaven, what would you do?" I felt his hand freeze in place, suddenly he leaned over to me, "I would find you of course." I watched as a small blush peeked on his cheeks, sure I was blushing too._

 _"So let's make a promise." I held my pinky out, he raised a questioning eyebrow first, "what are we promising?" I smiled at him._

 _"Well the first one is we have to promise we will find each other, no matter what that is if we ever lose each other." He nodded eagerly as he wrapped his finger around mine, "the second one?" I tilted my head to the side, the idea suddenly popping into my brain, "we will always fight and protect the ones we love, which includes Queen of course, and the both of us." He let out a laugh, slapping me hard into my back causing me to fall on to him._

 _"It's the first time you thought of something smart." His arm wrapped around my shoulder, "hey, would you mind if we sat like this for a bit." Nine asked glancing down at me, I nodded up at him, curious as to why he was blushing._

 _"Your warm." I spoke without thinking, "da hell you think I was, cold?" He shouted at me. I grinned holding my stomach trying to bear the laughter as he rabble about him being both hot and cold._

 _-Flashback End-_

Who knew that was a few months before I was separated from them,I just hope I can see them again.

 **Hey!**

 **Hi!**

 **Bonjour!**

 **Hola!**

 **Yeah. . . . .That's all I know.**

 **Anyway hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter, I hadn't seen much NineXOC on this site so I thought I might make it because why not?**

 **I mean have you seen Nine! He is sooooo goddamn beautiful. . . .Another reason as to why I love Final Fantasy, them pretty boys! Like I can't handle it.**

 **But other than that I recently started getting back into Final Fantasy, especially with Final Fantasy Type 0. I just started watching game-plays since I can't get it myself right now. I starting to understand it, but I am not going into depth explaining it, just the surface about it, because I am still trying to understand the story.**


	2. Lost Bonds

**The Double Edged Spear**

 _ **Chapter 2: Our Lost Bond**_

"I already memorized all this stuff years ago, can I see Nine and Queen now." I grumbled, looking at Kai as he flicked through my papers, handing them back to me, with 100% marked on it. Haha, Queen I am not stupid no more.

"How many times have I told you, _Mother_ will come here within a few months then she will see if you can go to the academy." He grounded his teeth, glancing at me from behind his desk.

"But I am so lonely." I cried out, the room having my voice jump off the walls. I sighed resting my chin on my arms in front of me, watching Kai, trying to make him uncomfortable.

It's been 9 years already since I had last seen them, it seemed as if I the memories from before had never disappeared just to the that I couldn't stop thinking of them. Queen's smart talk I missed dearly, Nine's bashful attitude, it was a understatement to say I just missed his attitude, I missed all of him.

"Weird kid." Kai mumbled, I narrowed my eyes at him, "shut up old man." I watched as he glared at me this time, a spark of lightning nearly hitting me if I hadn't dodged it. I raised a eyebrow at him, "I-I am not old."

"I was 7 when I came here, 9 years past, in my books your very old." I watched him step out from behind the desk, his figure trembling, all a sudden he started to casted lighting and fire spells, making me run around the room as if I touched hot coals.

I let out a laugh as he shot the lighting at a desk making it fly over my head, I watched as the wood pieces fell over my head. Suddenly that all stopped because of the opening of the door, turning around I spotted a woman.

She was short with black hair reaching past her ears, "u-uh, trouble, Kai." Jumping over the broken desks and chairs I made my way to the front, she was one of his close friends but it seemed as if every time he was around she would stuttered unconsciously.

"The Vermilion Peristylium is being attacked by the empire from what we assume." Dammit, I watched as Kai eyes widened looking at me, he nodded, "come one, Avasa. We are going." I watch him bolt out the door.

Following in his steps behind, "Olivia, get our vehicle ready. We are going out there." His tone hardened, I looked down to the marble floor, breathing out, I hope everyone is okay, especially Nine and Queen, because last time I heard they were in Class Zero, which means they would have to do some part in this battle.

"Here put this uniform on." I looked at it completely different from what I am wearing now, it was a black jacket with golden shoulder pads and the red and black stripped skirt. I glanced up to him as he looked at me.

"That was the uniform for Class Zero, you were suppose to go in a few more days, but I guess that can't be helped." I felt my eyes brighten my mood lifted, I will see Nine and Queen after all of these years.

"Hurry up, meet me in the front, we are going to help out."

* * *

I stared at the person on the ground in front of me, I hadn't known her name but it could have been possible she had a family, her corpses mangled, blood leaking through her lips, her long black hair mixed with her dried blood, right this is what war is.

I breathed out, for the people died doesn't matter if I don't know them I will show no mercy. I got up from my knees, "make the crystal guide you to heaven." I bowed to her, brushing her hair away from her eyes.

If she had a family they would forget her, because the crystal was able to erase the existence of a human being, as if they had never existed, it was cruel but it had meant only good, to prevent her family from grieving.

My lips were held in a straight line, as I passed the dead soldiers. I reminded myself on what I was being briefed on, we are to help assist Class Zero in order to restore magical power, instead I was caught up in rage wanting to help push back to the forces instead.

"Hey, stop right there." I heard the voice behind me, I turned around slowly feeling my fingers itching for my weapon.

I seen a group of men wielding guns, "they are with the empire." I tilted my head at Kai's words, is that so?

I grinned stepping forward, watching as he glanced at my coat, _"red demon."_ Hearing there words it seemed as if the coat symbolizes something more that I had known. I narrowed my eyes at them feeling the happiness I had previously before shatter, I never thought war could be this gruesome but then again this is reality, I was only stuck in the past.

I watched the man directly in front of me, his fingers trembling on the trigger, he didn't want to kill, but this was war it was either kill or be killed. Hearing the burst of bullets I held my hand up, letting the block of ice cover his bullets stopping them from coming any further. "S-She's using magic." One of them cried out, though the next cry I heard was from someone dying.

I held my double edged spear within my fingers as it cut the man across his chest, feeling the blood touch my lips and butterflies spiral in my stomach. The next man beside him started to shoot in a panic, I lifted my leg hitting him in his stomach watching as he stumbled back, I let the tip of spear pierce through his chest. Blood spraying on the ground and on me, the color becoming beautiful in my eyes.

I heard the footsteps running down the burning street, the lone man trying to escape, I twirled the large spear in my hand the blood flicking off from the tips, he was too soft for war, he couldn't kill.

I bent my right leg back, as I thrown the spear at him watching it twirl in the air, dancing along with the air. Slowly I watched the tip pierce the man, hearing him let out a cry as he fell forward, my spear impaling him, walking towards him I heard the click of my boots down the street.

I reached the man lifted the spear off of him, pulling it out, I watched the blood leak from his lips. Then something unexpected happened, he smiled at me, the blood overfilling the corner of his lips. "Thank you." It felt like a brick had dropped on to my back, this man I had killed without hesitation had thanked me for killing him, he was just another human to me, he should be angry at me or try to kill me but yet he smiles as me?

"Good job, Avase. Let's get going." Kai mumbled to me, I nodded holding my spear watching as it disappeared, in moments coming I will need to use it again and kill another person. This was the fate I lived by my weapon.

* * *

I looked up to the sky seeing the ashes dance in the wind, the floor stained with blood and along with both the dominion's soldiers and the empire's. These were low ranked soldiers, it wouldn't affect the thoughts of the person controlling them, I watched passed a boy laid against a chocobo. I glanced down at his wounds seeing his face red with blood, his clothes stained with a color to familiar with me.

I could spot the multiple wounds on his body, seeing he was a strong person, he must have fought hard before he was killed. "Avasa." Kai called out further down the street, I turned to Kai glancing back at the man on the ground, "may the crystal guide you to heaven." The sounds of crumbling buildings echoed along the quite streets.

"This is war, Avasa, get use to it." I walked beside him, hearing Kai's cold words mumbled to me, I looked down to my boots, "I know." I muttered. I looked at the pair of dead soldiers, a guy and girl, both were holding hands, so they accepted their fate to die.

"Hey Kai." I seen his face turn to me from the corner of my eye, "don't die, okay." I bumped his shoulder. He raised a eyebrow looking at me, "are you confessing to me?" I let out a laugh, as I glanced at him seeing the assuming look on his face.

"No way, Kai. I told you before I only feel for a single person that way." I took a deep breath as I recalled Nine's grin, "your handsome and definitely popular with the girls even though your near your thirties." He opened his mouth to argue.

I closed my eyes for a brief moment, "its just your someone important to me, even though your annoying, if you died I would forget about you. Let's just saying I wouldn't want to forget someone like you who's been with me since I was young." I heard a sigh and a gentle pat on the head.

"I ain't gonna be dying anytime soon, you better not either." I laughed as he retrieved his hand back rubbing the back of his head, I smiled at the site, a small blush was noticed in the light but it was only because of his words.

Hearing a crash in the distance I looked to the direction, "that's where the crystal jammer is." Kai spoke out loud breaking into a run making me follow as well, hearing the voices I lifted my feet faster, I watched as a women dressed like a white tiger spoke. "This sucks." I watched as suddenly the man ran towards her, a line of gunman waiting patiently for orders, but behind her seemed like a big weapon of some sort.

I watched the man thrust his weapon forward, shattering his blade, "that's the crystal jammer." The women was the white tiger's l'cie, I breathed out as I followed him seeing the women disappear into the large machine their, Kai made his way towards the two people on the ground, the gunman distracted making it easier for me too kill them.

 _ **(I made up some things random words when casting a spell or using magic.)**_

"Divine lighting, grant me your power." I breathed out feeling the lighting crackle around me, opening my eyes I thrusted it forward hitting the machine, the women letting out a cry, the soldiers shocked by the sudden attacked. I held my double edged spear as I jumped high in the air, slamming into the ground causing them to stumbled back.

I heard them groan, lifting my spear in my hand I twirled it around the the group of men, slicing them because of the sharpness of the double edged spear, I watched them collapse to the ground, not moving, looking towards Kai he helped the guy up, who had dark blue hair along with dark green eyes, he had held a women close by him, she watched me with wide eyes.

"Hey, Kai. Isn't this _thing_ only able to be controlled by l'cie." I called out to him, pointing towards the machine now turned towards me, "what the hell, your able to use magic." The women cried out, I grinned letting my spear resting on my right shoulder as the bottom touched the ground, suddenly feeling pride in me I smirked at the women.

"That's right." I watched as the machine lurched forward towards me, I jumped to the right trying to avoid the fire shooting at me. "Hey, Kai, aren't you gonna help me." I called out as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Think of this as a part of the evaluation you tried to avoid." I narrowed my eyes at him, "old man your dead after this." I flipped backwards, holding my hand up, feeling the power flow through my entire body.

"Stupid evaluation." Holding my eyes with the l'cie I bent my right leg back, "let the fire protect me." I shouted out as I let created a big explosion in front of me, not aimed towards the women but as a diversion. I broke out into a run as I called upon the lighting, letting it become one with my spear, feeling the tingles touch my skin.

Jumping up, I twirled my body gripping my spear in both hands as I slammed it into the head of the l'cie, watching as lighting spiraled over the machine like a wildfire. The l'cie cried out as the body of it began to twitch and act out of place. Pulling my spear out roughly I jumped towards the ground landing on it softly, holding my spear in my hand.

"Old man, I could have gotten killed." I muttered angrily as I started to approach him, hearing the clacks of metal, I looked back to the white tiger l'cie seeing the black fluid leak on to the ground, it struggled to get up but had still managed to do so. "Are you serious." I groaned, shrugging my shoulders as I made my way back to the white tiger.

"You thought I was done, did you?" She spoke out loud, I held my spear in my right hand sighing unhappily. Suddenly I watched as red cloaks invade my sight, a boy with blonde hair slicing the legs of the l'cie, a women from the left appeared with gray hair as she whipped at the side, dented it badly from the side, then another boy appeared with blonde hair, shooting what seemed like cards at the l'cie, my eyes widened at the sudden explosion.

"Wow." I spoke out loud, they finished my work for me!

Red cloaks. . . . _Red demons?_ Also know as Class Zero I suppose, the one I was to join.

"Glad that's over with." I heard the glee-filled voice my ears, I watched a coffed haired blonde made his way over to me slightly curious, "new student?" He tilted his head looking at me, "that my friend is a long story." I gave a short sigh, feeling his blue eyes stare at me.

"Pretty." He gave me a grin, I raised a eyebrow, wow this guy has guts for speaking his thoughts, he took out his hand waiting for me to shake it, "my name is Jack." I nodded my head trying to recall what Kai told me in the transportation we took here, he took some brief things about the students from Class Zero.

Jack, also the person who is number 11, always seems to be upbeat and positive, also known as the class crown, but wields a katana and in fact quite good with it.

"Avasa." He smiled, "Mother did mention your name to us telling us you were coming soon." I tilted my head, so that means Ace and Queen knew I was coming. I felt a smile on my lips.

"Avasa, I suppose." I heard the feminine voice, I glanced at the voice to see the gray haired women, her violet eyes locked with mine. She gave me a tilted smile, "Seven." She spoke modestly, I glanced at her weapon she held in her hands, a whipblade, the first one I had seen in person rather then the textbooks.

"You were the one who half-killed the l'cie, am I right?" She narrowed her eyes at me, "well, yeah." I rubbed the back of my head, feeling awkward at the attention, I watched as the blonde haired boy step towards me, giving me a light smile, "thank you." He spoke, I raised a eyebrow, getting a feeling like I was going to enjoy making new friends with them.

"It was rather enjoyable." I shrugged my shoulders, feeling the hand on my shoulder and the deep voice reach my ears I felt my toes curl in anger. "Good job. You scored 60% on that." I brushed his shoulder off turning to him, pointing my spear at him, "seriously, I nearly killed that thing myself." I shouted, he opened one of his eyes.

"You had help from others." I pulled my weapon down, watching him step back, "old man you are dead." I shouted as I started to chase after him, shooting fire at him as he dodged gracefully. "You need to increase you accuracy as well." He called out towards me, "these are the symptoms of seeing your getting old. Oh is that a gray hair I see." I watched him trembled as he turned, his eyes holding a fiery glint in them.

"You stupid brat." He shouted as he ran towards me, chasing after me, shooting lighting and wind at me, Jack joined me as we ran away from Kai filled with laughter as the others watched us assumingly.

"Tired?" I crossed my arms over my chest seeing him breath heavily in front of me. "Haha, this is fun." Jack laughed out clutching his stomach. I grinned at him as he gave me a hand five for tiring Kai, I feel like me and Jack are going to be very close friends.

I glanced back seeing the white tiger l'cie burn into flames, as we started to leave I watched as the l'cie set off a huge explosion letting the black smoke crowd the area, "Avasa you coming." Jack called ahead of me, I nodded running to catch up with him.

With that the magic was restored everywhere, making it easier to claim back the land others died for, within the few hours the dominion was able to take back the territory. I never knew how this one day was possible to change everything for me, war had its surprises and it was only time that I had seen them.

* * *

"Ah, I see your the student Kai has been training for the past years." Kai stood beside the commanding officer, he was rather handsome with grey-blue hair and deep blue eyes, no doubt he was popular with the females in this school, though I was quite interested in why he wore a mask.

Kai was one of his close friends from a young age, he told me his had gotten it from a battle when he had faced betrayal, he had belonged to a group of the four strongest warriors in Rubrem's forces, but they had been betrayed when one of the had tried to kill the other three, they had been defeated on the near end of brink of death. But the cadet leader in their group had revived him as she was dying, the one way he was able to remember what had happened was because he wrote everything down as his teammates died.

It was rather a cruel fate that I couldn't imagine having to live with.

"Yeah. Though I am surprised the old man has friends other me." Kurasame glanced at Kai who crossed his arms over his chest tapping his foot impatiently, "old man?" Kurasame responded, questioning my choice of words.

"Yeah, the one next to you, all he ever does is talk, no wonder he has so much grey hair." Kai rubbed his temples looking at Kurasame. I grinned at the site as he gave our commanding officer a desperate look.

"You see what I had to do deal with all these years." He claimed softly, running a hand through his hair. "Avasa, takes right after you when you where younger." I watched Kai's eyes widened, "no way." He frowned.

"If you excuse me I will be introducing the class to both you and me." Kai sighed watching him disappear through the large brown doors, "he's so different." He softly spoke. I raised a eyebrow at him, "how so?" I asked feeling the eyes of both Rem and Machina.

"He was much more. . .Reckless? I suppose." He titled his head as his eyes wandered around the room, I turned towards the door hearing the sound of thumps and clashes. What is going on in there?

"Huh?" Rem tilted her head in wonder. "I wonder what's happening in their." She responded. "Sounds as if they are fighting." Machina walked closer to the door, then sudden silence was heard. I shrugged my shoulders as I glanced at Kai, "oh sounds like we should go in." Kai went first then Rem and Machina. I was actually surprised hearing that Kai would be the our CO's assistant, but he had no problems with it, in fact he seemed almost excited about it.

The moment I stepped in behind I had seen a large classroom filled with long desk and students scattered around the room, I stopped beside Rem watching the classroom, my eyes locked with the woman seated quietly in front of me, the sharp violet eyes locked with mine slowly widened, the barrette she wore brought back memories.

That was Queen.

Within seconds I felt the arms wrap around my shoulders, making me stumble back in shock, I felt my heart melt inside as I hugged her back as well. "Cadet Avasa, will be assigned the number 14." I hadn't paid any attention to what Kurasame had said after that, I felt Queen trembled against me as if she was sobbing, I was so taken back I thought she wouldn't cry, she seemed to calm and collected for that, but I guess everyone has the there time they need to let it out.

"Oh look is class prez crying?" Jack called out in the back leaning over his desk in interest. "Avasa?" Queen slowly pulled back looking at me, her eyes slightly red, she took her glasses off rubbing them gently trying to get rid of the tears in her eyes. She put them back when once calm again, I grinned at the sight.

"I never knew you loved me that much Queen, I am shocked." I winked at her, she let out a low laugh pushing my shoulder lightly, "this is the only time you'll see me like this." I nodded happily. Hearing a rather deep voice causing my light blue eyes to search for the voice.

"Avasa?" I turned to the voice, looking to a large blonde haired boy his hair messy as always, his dark light blue eyes invaded with shock, I had seen a faded scar on his face narrowing at it seeing it didn't go away yet.

"Hey, Nine." My heart jumped as Queen pushed me forward too him, giving me a small smile, "y-you." He spoke lowly, I wrapped my arms around his stomach, feeling his muscles I felt his large arms wrap around me as well. "Y-Your really here."I heard him softly claim, his voice more rough and deep, which made him more appealing.

"Oh, Nine has a girlfriend!?"Jack shouted from the back, I watched as Seven's and Ace's eyes widened. "Y-Yo, it's not like that." He mumbled out looking at them with his arms still wrapped around me.

"Aw, your so cute Nine, look at you blushing." I unwrapped myself from his arms, grinning at his face, he cover his lower face with his hand looking in the next direction.

"This is interesting." I heard a deep voice speak at the back, it was a long haired blonde boy, his sharp red eyes watching the scene appearing in front of him. Nine glanced at me again ruffling his hair, "indeed." Another blonde boy responded with his blonde hair falling into his eyes. "Ah, she's Nine's girlfriend." A curious brown haired girl spoke, tilting her head in the process.

"A-Ah man." Nine groaned. "Nine, you should learn to keep your affairs private." Kurasame responded making his way to the door, Kai following after him, "damn bastard." He muttered.

I watched as Kai flashed me a light smile, I narrowed my eyes as I made my way towards him leaving Nine alone. "What you smiling about?" I frowned as he stopped by the door before he left out, Nine standing next to Queen watching us carefully.

I breathed out watching as he had known me a light smile a rare one, "that must be him." I began to feel my cheeks becoming more red as he stared at me as he raised a eyebrow at me.

"W-What are you talking about?" I refused to look at him, "heh. I know you to well, Avasa, Nine, he's the reason you do for everything." I stared at the ground feeling his hand touch the top of my head, gently touching it. I let my toe touch the ground shyly twirling it around, I looked up at him, "just wait here until further orders. Enjoy the time to catch up with your friends." He gave me one light smile before leaving me closing the door behind him.

"Ah." I felt my lips let out, Jack's arm slunged over my shoulder, he grinned down towards me. "Playing two guys at once, bad Avasa." He pointed at me, letting a laugh fill my ears, "I-I am not." I cried out making him laugh harder at me.

"I could never like that old man." I crossed my arms over my chest, glaring at Jack, "looked liked as if you liked him." Queen spoke, adjusting her glasses. I shook my head at her, that old man, well Kai, there was no way I could think about him that way, sure he was handsome but I don't think I could ever think about him like that.

"Yo, Jack how do you know Avasa?" Nine asked, narrowing his eyes at the what seemed like the class clown. "Oh we met at the crystal jammer." Jack glanced at me then back at Nine.

"Don't tell me your jealous?" The taller blonde haired boy spoke, as he stood beside Nine getting a look at him, "j-jealous. A-as if." Nine stuttered. "He has been glaring at me for a while now, good eyes Trey." Jack laughed out, Trey smiled.

"Of course-I would the eyes of a jealous men because I have read so much about the facial expressions of a man going through the emotion, even reading his movements could tell the sense of jealously he feels, as you can see when his finger twitches h-" He was cut off by a women in the back.

"Shut up, Trey." Her hair kept into a sliver ponytail, her blue eyes suddenly alarmed. "Would you like me to lecture you?" He responded, "no. In fact stay right there." She spoke resting her head back on the desk.

Trey begins to move towards her, explaining the way to tell if a man is jealous. I sighed running a hand through my hair, "so where you this entire time?" Queen spoke as she gotten closer to me, her voice softer than usual.

"Some small headquarters kinda far from here, even I don't remember much how the outside looked like." I rubbed the sides of my arm suddenly as if feeling a chilling cold feeling run down my back.

"They didn't let you go outside?" Queen asked. I nodded, "I was always kept indoors." Queen pushed her glasses up, "I see." She mumbled, suddenly I spotted a gingered haired girl beside her teal eyes watched me with amazement. "Your really pretty." I brushed the strands of hair away to behind my hair, "thank you." I mumbled not sure how to talk her words.

"Ah, look she's blushing." The ginger haired girl pointed out, a smile lifting across her features, "haha. Isn't she adorable." Jack laughed out loud, I raised a eyebrow glancing at the laughing pair. Queen shook her head lightly at me, "don't mind her, this is Cinque." The ginger haired girl smiled at me, giving me a small wave as she greeted me happily.

"I am Deuce." Her soft spoke voice caught me by surprise, the brunette gave me a light smile contrasting to her beautiful dark blue eyes. "Avasa, pleasure to meet you." I greeted her back with a smile as well.

"Let's work hard together." She spoke before leaving the room followed by Cinque, I dreamily watched her pass by. "There she goes." A auburn haired girl whistled lightly, "Cater. Nice to meet ya." She spoke holding her hand out, I held her's but quickly it was shaken up and down violently. She grinned at me giving me a wink, "Nine's girlfriend." Before I could say anything I watched as she walked out the door followed by another guy, Eight I suppose it was.

"Interesting people I see." I sighed. Queen gave a short laugh glancing at me, hearing my stomach growl, I rubbed the back of my head shyly, "ah, would you see that?" I mumbled. Queen pushed her glasses up, Nine snorted as he heard me, "I am pretty hungry." Queen took my hand looping it around mine.

"Well, there is a cafeteria for a reason."

 **Hey! Sorry if I hadn't write the character's personality out right, I mean I wanted to change a few of them, like Queen and Nine a bit, but sorry if I messed up on the other's.**

 **Hope you enjoyed!**


	3. Jack, Avasa and King

**Double Edged Spear**

 _Chapter 3 - Jack, Avasa and King_

I smiled at the boys that caught my eyes giving them a short smile, seeing a shocked expression grace their lips. I sighed as I brushed my hair away from my eyes shyly, Queen had walked in front of me with a straight posture her head held high.

The clatter of footsteps echoed in the room and soon all eyes were on ours, the noise hadn't died down instead it seemed to become much more loud. I breathed out seeing a group of tall guys, with the noise in the room I managed to make their words out.

"Yo, it's those guys from class four." Nine grumbled, his arms crossed over his chest as he looked at the group of guys, Queen paused glancing that way pushing her glasses up by the rim.

"Nine, don't think about getting into another fight." Her voice cold, "but-" Before he could continue Queen's sharp tone cut him off.

"Were just student's from class zero, breaking up a fight would be a bother." I ran a hand through my hair, hearing her voice fade in the background as I made my way to the group of boys.

"She's so pretty." I hardened my eyes as one of the boys raised their fist, "I heard she's Nine's girlfriend." Another girl mumbled.

"You can't even take a punch from me and you expect to be in class zero." I heard one of the boys roughly say, I watched his fist millimeters away from the smaller boy, I managed to grip the fist in my hand.

"Wha-" He spoke out, shocked, his eyes locked with mine, his eyes falling to the red cape on my back. With ease I twisted his arm, he let out a sharp hiss his other hand aiming to punch me, I ducked with ease as I let go of his hand causing him to fall on to the nearest table.

"Next time you decide to bully someone be aware of the consequences you might face." I watched as Nine and Queen approached us, Nine with a small smirk and Queen with a blank face.

"I thought I told you not to enter the fight." She spoke her eyes closed, I grinned watching as Nine bounced on the tips of his toes. "Yo, I am so in." Queen raised her hand blocking him from going further.

I watched as the much taller boys gathered around me, "don't worry Nine I got this." I cracked my knuckles watching the boys with a grin. The small boy behind me made no noise making me glance back at him.

The widened green eyes caught my breath for a moment, and the dark blue hair looked like the silkiest I had ever seen.

"Class Zero." He spoke breathless, I twisted my body hearing as one of the boys reached out to me, his kick aiming for my stomach.

I let out a small smile, easily blocking his kick I threw his leg back watching him become unbalanced he gritted his teeth his eyes narrowed at me. "There's no point in fighting a girl." I heard a sneer from one of them.

I turned my eyes to him, raising a eyebrow, "what makes you so sure." I crossed my arms over my chest locking my eyes with his dark brown eyes, "little girls like you should know your place." I caught the twitch in his lip a faded scar above his lip.

"Little girl you say?" I tilted my head making my way up to him, he had to be at least four inches taller than me making me have to look up at him. "Yo, what did you say." I heard Nine's voice behind him.

Queen in the background rubbed her temples, "oh Nine, hey." The guy spoke casually to Nine, was this one of Nine's friend?

"Yo, Soren, what did you say to Avasa." He narrowed his eyes at the boy named Soren, he ran a hand through his hair glancing at me from the corner of his eye.

"So it is true that your dating this girl." Soren crossed his arms over his chest, I watched as Nine looked as if he would burst into flames. "Why did you have to keep her all to yourself." I watched his eyes racked from my legs to my torso and stayed glued to my chest for a few moments before taking in my appearance.

"Soren, should you really being saying that about his girlfriend." One of his friends spoke, "Hm, Nine can't really do anything." He shrugged his shoulders, Nine leaned forward a smirking teasing his lips.

"Really?" He asked Soren, I sighed. I thought I would be able to fight someone, guess not, oh well, I turned to the boy behind me, I quickly grabbed his hand pulling him along with me as I made my way to Queen.

The chattering became louder as Nine chased us from behind, we made it outside in one peace with ease. The boy huffed as he retracted the palms of his hands from his thighs, he stared at me wearily with his lips sealed tightly. I crossed my arms over my chest giving him a friendly smile, I reached out my hand to him, "I am Avasa, you are?" The small freckles on his nose were evident as he shyly looked up to me.

"W-William." He gave me a small smile making me grin in the process, I watched as Queen approached us with several containers in her hands. Nine than sat onto the ground with his legs crossed, focusing an raised eyebrow at me. His blonde hair lightly drifted in the wind making the scar noticeable along with his bright blue eyes, I gulped as I turned my face towards William.

He trembled lightly before looking up at me, "don't look so scared. We won't bite you" I flashed him a wink, which made his shoulders ease a bit, he gave me a relaxed smile. "I'm Nine." Queen gently sat down and I followed along with William, he bowed his head a bit, "Queen. Though I assume you have reasonable amount of knowledge about our class." He nodded as he reached for one of the food items.

Queen pushed the glasses up on the bridge of her nose and looked at me with a calm smile, "I can't believe it has been years." She whispered, Nine nodded before popping another piece of food into his mouth. "We never thought we'd see you again." She stressed out, she pushed the bangs away from her face and smiled even brighter.

"I should say the same, it was really lonely." I drew out a long breath as I recalled the time I spent their. Constantly within the classroom or the training field that was located within indoors, I only had talked to a few people but hadn't developed any friendships or bonds with anyone other than Kai. He had been the person I often bothered and talked too throughout the duration of the time I spent their.

"Kai was the only one I talked too most of my time their." I frowned as I looked at them, Nine's piercing blue eyes locked with mine as he was judging me or staring through my soul. My heart raced for an unnecessary amount of time as I locked with his eyes, I took a deep breath seeing as Queen gave me a small smirk but continued to elegantly eat her food.

"Despite that. I hope you are aware of what class we are." Her eyes flickered to me, I sealed my lips tight awaiting for her next few words. "It may be different, but everyone fights for each other, aside from being called _red demons_ we protect our family." My eyes widened and so did William's. "I didn't expect you to say that." I breathed out.

"Oh, look they are over their!" I heard the energetic shout, I looked over seeing as the coffee blonde hair bounced towards us with a tall guy following behind his red eyes piercing the air itself, his long hair pushed back as he followed Jack who made his way over to us. Jack grinned as he waved to William who gave a shy wave, "what are you guys doing?" He leaned over my shoulder peeking at the food in my hands.

Before I knew it he grabbed it out my hand, "hey!" I shouted at him, he laughed and reached to grab more food. "Kursame is calling for us." King's deep voice echoed in my ears, I sighed looking to William getting up, he did the same. "Good spending time with you, though it wasn't much." I tilted my lips a bit, he gave me a small smile.

"Thank you for earlier, and spending lunch with me." I was surprised at his voice, it was slight rough and hoarse, I grinned at him and nodded. "We will probably see you later than." He nodded and waved as we were making our way back to our class.

After leaving William we were making our way to our class, I remained behind with Queen as we talked going back and forth between random topics. Despite having a conversation with Queen my eyes were always focused onto Nine's back, out of the other two Jack and King, Nine's back looked to be the most big and broadest. I couldn't exactly pinpoint the exact reason as to why I thought that but I knew it was based from the affection I held for him.

I felt the gaze from Queen and looked to her, her eyes wandering along my face slowly examining my face. She took a light breath and smiled at me, "he likes you." She tilted her head a bit for me to see her expression, my eyes widened for a moment as I wrapped my arm around her's holding her tight to my body as I walked alongside her.

I had remained my gaze on my childhood friend, Queen. She is utterly beautiful and lacked nothing, she was intelligent and was seen to hold leadership in her class from what I observed. Her face was forward and held up with confidence, with her bangs clipped to the side her face had been framed making her violet eyes seen and brought out the features on her pale skin behind her glasses. I never had thought that years could change such a person, physically, though I felt some pride in the pit of my heart she fitted my exceptions on what I thought she would look like.

"H-How do you know." I glued my gaze to her, she gave me a tilted smile as she looked in front her eyes remaining onto his large back. I felt a stab of jealous in my heart but remained calm knowing Queen could never like h-"he always went on and on about you whenever we were together he e-" She began to laugh lightly covering her lips as she did so.

A faint blush covering her cheeks as she turned away, I bit the inside of my cheek as I looked at her examining her facial expression. She stopped her laughing slowly and stared at Nine's back with a softened gaze as well with cheeks flushed, "he is a fool, but that is what I liked about hi-" I felt another stab in my chest, Queen looked at me as if she was wrong, I smiled at her trying to dismiss my thoughts.

I tugged her hand and flashed her a carefree wink, I pushed the thoughts about Queen being with Nine away, I didn't want that. I knew I liked him. . .But to fight over my best friend over him?

She stumbled a bit as she pushed her glasses up, I than began to jog lightly "let's see if your still slow." She grinned completely forgetting about what she was saying, I rushed past King slightly brushing his shoulder, his red eyes making eye contact with me. "Sorry." Nine looked at me as I rushed past, Jack gave me a puzzled expression.

"Avasa!" Nine called after me, I turned my head a bit with a grin, "first one to class wins!" I shouted behind me. "Oh, I am gonna join in!" Jack eagerly shouted as he followed after us, Queen was ahead of him with a light smile on her lips and soon after Jack was close to Queen, Nine broke out into a run. King sighed as he walked behind us not wanting to participate in the game.

My hair brushed in the wind as I ran I received looks from other students and I was sure I knew the reason as to why I gotten those looks, my smile etched along my face from ear to ear, it reflected my emotions easily and that was happiness, I felt truly happy. I glanced back seeing as the others were close to catching up, this had brought back many memories for me, and happy ones.

I grinned as I looked ahead, in tradition the loser would have to give something to the other winners in return for their lost and I was positive of my current win. Meaning I could get something from the loser, I smiled brighter at the thought, as soon as I turn I win. I than took a sharp turn unaware of the man in front of me, I gasped as I slammed into the figure.

He let out a groan as I slammed into him, I groaned as my face was flat onto the chest of the man. I felt the hands around my waist that tried to catch my fall had succeeded, I blushed unconsciously and looked up to the face of the man. The gray-blue hair was softly matted down as the blue eyes surveyed every inch of my body, I locked eyes with him for a few moments.

"Are you okay." His voice was flat but deep, in every sense it was alluring. My eyes were drawn to the mask that covered the lower portion of his face, but it made him seem more mysterious. I nodded as I slowly sat up on his stomach attempting to get up, that was when I seen Jack and Queen halt from the corner, there eyes widened and frozen still.

I became still as Nine rounded the corner followed by King, Nine gasped with flushed cheeks. I than gotten up faster leaving my commanding officer on the ground, "I-I fell onto him by accident." Jack clicked his tongue to the top of his mouth shaking his head lightly, "playing three men, bad Avasa." I blushed even more as I looked back to Kurasame as he fixed his attire.

"Sorry." I whispered, he shook his head at me, "it's fine." There was an awkward pause as Jack suddenly broke the silence, "well. We should head in their, we have an mission brief, right?" I looked over to Kurasame as he nodded, everyone moved to leave but as I moved past him he held my forearm making me turn to him. I looked at him slightly surprised.

"Be careful." He released my arm before he entered the classroom, feeling confused with a heart thumping I entered the room sitting beside Queen who was in the front, I gulped as I leaned my chin down onto my arms.

I carefully watched my commanding officer, he was tall with a broad build with his hair that would occasionally fall into his blue eyes, he was handsome and that was a fact though I am sure I am not the only one who thinks that. His eyes would drift back and forth between me and the others, at a specific moment I felt I had locked eyes with him.

A shiver crawled down my arms as we broke eye contact, "today will be the first time you will experience combat, aside from taking down the jammer." His eyes drift across to everyone, a mission? I licked my lips as I continued to stare at him, "you will have to recapture the area McTighe in Rubrum." I heard a sigh from a few seats behind us.

"Sounds easy." Cater spoke, "may the crystal guide you." He spoke, than I heard all the chairs slid and Queen tapped my shoulder and gave me a small smile. "You coming?" She tilted her head a bit, I nodded my head as she made her way towards the hallway. I than felt something press into my hands, I looked to the object in my hand and the hand on it.

Looking up I seen Kurasame looking down at me blankly, "this is your COMM. Mog will contact you through this with further information if needed." I nodded as I got up, "thanks." He gave me a small nod before making his way out the other door. When I reached outside I seen Jack and King waiting for me, Jack gave me a friendly grin and King craned his neck a bit.

"Huh?" Jack wrapped an arm around my shoulder with a grin, "today the three of us are going to be deployed as a squad." King's blunt voice reached my ears, I frowned a bit but smiled quickly. I wanted to be with Nine and Queen, oh well, "let's go." King than began to walk ahead leading me, Jack bounced in his step as he followed behind King.

He turned to me, "so tell me about yourself, Avasa." I tilted my head a bit as I walked with my arms across my chest, "uh I wield a double edged sword?" I responded unsure of my words, he brightened up a bit more, King looked back at us as he held his COMM. "We gotta hurry up, everyone else is their." He broke out into a run, I quickly followed.

We made it to the main gate in a minute or so, from the corner of my eye I had seen William but couldn't waste time to greet him as I passed through the gate, we managed to make it to the town seeing as everyone was gathered. Ace than looked at us, "We will all meet back at Akademia, if anyone needs help we can reach each other through COMM." He gave a confirmed nod as he made his way into a different direction.

Queen and Nine followed him, he turned around "be careful, Avasa." Nine spoke before he followed after Ace I blushed a bit which resulted in King and Jack looking at me. Jack gave me a creepy smile and King gave an amused look, everyone had left leaving one pathway no-one went down, that was straight. King sighed as he summoned his guns and looked ahead, "means we have only one way." He pointed ahead.

Jack than followed after, my eyes grasped the view as I followed after them. The area had houses that were damaged and continuing to burn, was this war? We walked by many houses bodies laid motionless onto the ground, my eyes drifted off as I looked around my heart racing unconsciously. I heard the thumps ahead and the metallic clangs, "hostiles!" One of them shouted, King lifted his guns without hesistation shoots at the imperial troops with his dual handguns.

Jack jumped high and twisted as he summoned his blade that sliced another troop, I gasped in amazement as I watched the two. Jack and King both focused on the troops hadn't noticed an large troop, carrying a sword. I held onto my double edged spear in my both of my hands and faced him, he looked down at me his facial experssion masked by his face mask.

Gulping in the process I watched as he lifted the huge sword above his head and smashed towards me, I jumped to my right in time but was surprise when he lifted it quicker than I thought. He swung it from my left and I jumped twirling in the process, my feet touched the ground and I dashed off of it using it as an oppurnity to strike him.

Lacing my spears with lighting I hit him in his shoulder, I pushed it further into him seeing as he raised his weapon again. I ducked it time and flipped back seeing as he ripped the spear from his shoulder, blood painting his shoulder the spear fell and hit the wall as if it was nothing. He began to swirl his blade around him, I clenched my spear in one hand as I stared at his movements.

He aimed to hit me again this time I used more effort and jumped on to his arm, leaping higher off of it I curled my spear and raised the sharp end. I drove it deep into his head, he let out a noise but it shortly stopped as I dug it further into his head, his body stopped functioning and he fell hard onto the ground. I retrieved my spear with a harsh pull, looking down at him seeing as the blood crowded around his body and dripped from my spear.

I sighed as I turned around expecting to see King and Jack finishing up, though I was welcomed by shocked looks, they looked stiff. "That was awesome." Jack's voice echoed in my ears, I was slightly taken back at his words as King nodded. Obviously he was a man with very few words, "interesting. Your more capable than I expected." I grinned at that.

We moved onto the next street, our team becoming more flexible as we easily could read each other movements we became like water and mixed with other with gracefully movements. I breathed out as I kicked the troop back, he slammed into the concrete wall and became motionless I watched from the corner of my eye as the slip of sliver Jack sliced another troop apart.

I gasped as I watched troop aim his gun to me, I flipped backwards multiple times as King's bullets almost skimmed my skin. The wind of the bullets sent my hair flying into a different directions, I trusted he wasn't going to hit me. I swung and landed onto another troop, his friend was taken back and began to wildly spray his bullets around us, hitting everyone but me.

I curled my hand around my spear and with harsh speed and strength I threw my spear, it went directly through his chest making him fall slowly. I pushed away the strands from my face and made my way to King and Jack as they finished up, "looks like we are almost done." King rotated his guns around his fingers as Jack brushed away the blood on his katana that stained the floor.

"We cleared our side." I heard Cater's voice echo through the earpiece on my ear, King pressed the earpiece "we are close to finishing." Someone quickly responded, "we are too. Meet everyone back at Akademia." Ace's smooth voice spread throughout the earpiece, I breathed out as I looked to the sky. It was blue with a swarm of birds going in the opposite direction, running from violence, I can't blame them.

"Come on, one more street and we are done." I nodded as Jack walked alongside me, his katana over his shoulder, some blood smeared on his face. I shook my head and leaned forward rubbing away the blood from his face, he looked at me shocked his eyes slightly widened, "you have some blood on your face." I had to reach up a little higher seeing as he was more taller than me.

A blush settled onto his cheeks, I raised an eyebrow awkwardly at him and smiled at him as I tousled his hair. He frowned a bit as he tried to fix it, "hey! You can't just do that." He responded, I heard King's footsteps flatter. "Huh?" I looked to him seeing as a muscular tall built figure stood in front of us, I looked closer to the figure. I narrowed my eyes at the figure, "wait. Didn't I kill that troop?" I questioned myself, watching as blood profusely dripped from his head and shoulder.

A hole was directly visible to our eyes, I watched as the person behind him had their hand raised. A magic user? I bit the inside of my cheek as I looked at King and Jack, the troops had been dead and didn't seem to be getting up as far as I was aware of.

My hand shook a bit as I watched the sword the giant held in his hands, blood leaked from it onto the ground, he was the meaning for killing his own comrades. I tilted my head looking at King for his conclusion, "this is the last street we have before we head back." Jack glanced at me I glanced at him, he turned his face looking in the other direction.

"Turns out their is a magic user." King's deep voice spoke louder than the flames around us, "meaning if we take that magic user out, the big guy will probably stop working." I nodded craning my neck, "I think he may still have a little life in him after the magic user is taking out, cause spells like those doesn't just casually stop. It's takes a duration of time before the spell is completely stopped." I felt the eyes on me and looked to the pair of eyes on me.

"Good thing you know that cause I know nothing about magic." Jack's eager voice was directed towards the big guy, "i'll stay back and try to get a close shot at the magic user." King confirmed, I looked to Jack we both nodded. "Meaning we can handle close combat to ourselves." We both began to dash forward at the same pace, the big guy than ran faster and swung his blade faster.

It was more powerful and alarming, he picked his sword up with a heave and lifted it again, this time aiming at Jack seeing as he was closer to him. I dashed forward but the magic user lifted his hand and motioned it into my direction, so he physically controls him. The big magic circle was in front of his hand as he moved the enemy, I jumped to my right as I ducked his next attack the wind brushing over my head.

Jack than took the opportunity to conduct multiple slashes on his arm, he slid back as I did so. He clenched his blade, "his skin is hard as rock." I took in his words, with a grin I looked to the Jack. "You think you can hold him off for a bit more." He nodded but raised an eyebrow at me, "sure but why?" I leaned back in my step and looked ahead of me.

"What melts a candle, Jack?" He looked to me with a finger on his chin, "fire?" I nodded his eyes widened. "Let's hope that his 'skin' will melt as if it was armor on his skin. Therefore he can be vulnerable to your attacks." He nodded, "alright. Got it." He then took off his movements confusion the enemy but the magic user still focused on the attacks Jack used.

I breathed out as I closed my eyes I began to recall the lesson on magic when I was with Kai, _"remember you always have to focus on what angers you."_ I never understood as to why he meant that. _"Idiot, it's because anger replicates fire. Something that fires you up, well that works for me."_ I was angered with many things, I often focused on being separated with my dearest friends.

I began to whisper to myself as I placed my hand out, my palm open as I closed my eyes. "May the fire, light my will. For I summon from the strongest will and that fuels my rage, I unleash my rage upon those." I felt the heat built up on my palm I opened my eyes seeing as the ball consuming my hand grew bigger and bigger, I pushed further until Jack looked back and moved to the side.

I than released the heat from my hand that shot towards my enemy, it consumed him as he let out a alarming shriek. My hands now free I covered my ears as I watched his skin beginning to melt, King's bullet's went through his skin as it broke the magic user's barrier, the user gasped and broke out into a run. King than shot again from his dual weapons it hit the user directly from his back making him halt in his moves and fall to the ground.

The enemy looked to be like a melting candle as he swung his weapon back and forth to us, Jack came to my side along with King as we watched, King than raised one of his guns and shot directly into the chest. The abnormal shrieking halting as the enemy fell to the ground, he looked to be a animal of some sort, "well that's done." Jack spoke.

I sighed looking around us trying to spot anymore troops, from the corner of my eye I watched something sliver-like shine in the distance. I heard the gunshot as King ducked, I grappled onto Jack and pushed him down as the bullet skimmed my leg. I groaned as I hit Jack's chest, King quickly got up and shot at the troop who fell from the roof onto the ground.

"Ouch." Jack groaned before looking at me, I looked up at him, seeing as he looked frozen his eyes widened yet again and a blush on his cheeks. "You alright." I spoke getting up on his as I looked for any possible wounds. He nodded as he took my hand, "thanks." I smiled at him, "no problem." He began to blush even harder, why is he blushing?

I reached up on my tiptoes placing the palm of my hand on his forehead, "huh?" He was confused as to why I was doing that but was still. "Do you have a fever?" I asked as I felt for any heat on his skin though he perfectly fine like he never been sick. King gave a small deep chuckle at the two of us, Jack burst out from his daze and looked at King.

"You're such a kid." King chuckled harder as he teased Jack, I smiled at the two unsure of the reason behind it. We than began to make our way back before making the others aware of us being successfully, I lifted my leg brushing away the small amount of blood I gotten from the bullet. Jack looked at me and bit the corner of his lip, "sorry." I raised a eyebrow.

"For what?"He looked down to my leg an sorrow filled looked on his face, I laughed lightly as I looked down to the small cut. "This is honestly nothing, I am just glad you are fine." He turned around and stopped getting onto his knees with his hands behind his back, "you are going to carry me?" He nodded his hair drifting in the wind, I shrugged my shoulders as I took the offer up.

I placed my hands on his shoulders he gripped my legs carefully as he walked with me, I wrapped my arms around his neck loosely with a small grin as he carried me. "You know you didn't have to do that, right?" I peeked over his shoulder to see his expression, King looked at the two of us with a grin I gasped as I looked at him. "I am taller than you." I pointed at King, he sighed.

"Just because your on Jack's back." He shook his head before resting a hand onto his forehead in disbelief, I grinned at his actions and gave an nod. We began to have conversations between the three of them, I learnt new things about them and felt a bit more closer to them. When we arrived back from the main gate Jack still carried me I wasn't sure as to how he was strong enough to carry me that far.

I spotted a few figures ahead, Nine, Queen and Trey. They were having a conversation before Trey looked over to us with a amused look, slowly following Queen and Nine. I grinned as Jack gently placed me down saddened I couldn't tease King about his height anymore, though he roughly rubbed the top of my head when I reached my full height.

"Look at how short you are." He spoke with a grin, I narrowed my eyes at him with crossed arms I looked into the other direction. "Oh did I hurt your feelings-I am so not sorry." He chuckled as I flared my nose at them. "Oh it's great to see you guys are back." Trey spoke before looking at the three of us, "you seem to have gotten closer." He spoke with a finger on his chin.

I shrugged my shoulders, "well they are a more cooler than I anticipated." I pointed to them, King gave me a small smile and Jack gave me a big one. Nine and Queen made there way towards us, "glad to see your back safe." I nodded, "likewise." I stretched my arms for a bit and gave a small yawn, I felt my hair tie than untangled from my head.

The curls of my hair than fell onto my shoulders, I looked to see Jack grinning at me. "Hey, Jack. Give it back." I than began to chase after him, chasing after him was tiring as I was led to a garden. The garden was filled with flowers that varied from many colors, it was beautiful and smelled good, the bright flowers spread across as far my eyes could go on for.

"Jack!" I shouted out, I heard nothing more than the quietness. I leaned down before picking up the flower in front of me, it was beautiful with a pink color similar to cherry blossoms. I admired the flower and smelt it, I felt the tap on my leg looking down it was a Tonberry, they were commonly seen to be enemies but it wore the small class zero outfit.

"What are you doing here?" I responded as I got on my knees looking at the yellow bead eyes, I smiled lightly at the Tonberry as it raised a flower up to me. I smiled lightly at it, "for me?" I questioned, it gave a small nod before I took it and pushed my hair behind my ear on one side and placed the flower behind my ears as well. I than took the pink flower in my hand and gave it to the Tonberry.

I than picked the Tonberry up which was surprisingly warm, I held him closely to my chest with a smile. Together as we peered at the garden of flowers, the light becoming more and more dark. The lights in the school became more bright, "we should go in." The Tonberry in my hand was asleep and calmly rested against my chest, I was slightly jealous of Kurasame to have such a cute Tonberry.

I wandered the halls looking to find Kurasame's office, there had been little to none students in the halls. My quiet steps echoed in the halls, I stopped when I seen the large door, at the corner saying Kurasame Susaya. I huffed lightly as I knocked onto the door, it was quiet for a few moments before there was a response. "Come in." I slowly opened the large door by holding onto the handle, I opened the door seeing as a figure was behind a large desk that had stacks of papers.

He looked up from his documents and was taken back for a bit, "Avasa?" His voice was low but I heard him, I looked down in my arms at the soundless asleep Tonberry. "Is their somewhere I can put him?" He nodded before getting up quietly and moved towards a small couch he placed one of his pillows on the couch and used a small blanket, I gently placed him down and covered him with the blanket. I smiled at this as he clutched the flower I had given him.

"I was in the garden when he had given me a flower." I looked up to Kurasame as I touched the flower recalling the small flashback, he was really cute when he handed me it with his yellow beady eyes. So tiny and cute. Kurasame tilted his head, "I see." There was a silence, I looked up to him as I began to make my way back to my room, "I will heading back now." My footsteps echoed, I than heard his deep voice again.

"Would you like to stay for tea?" I looked back at him with a small smile, I was never one to reject someone for tea, "sure."

 **As you can see I decided to change Kurasame a bit. . . .I hope you guys don't mind as well some of the other characters. . . .**

 **Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter, it really has been a while since I updated.**


	4. A Fated Night

**Double Edged Spear**

 _Chapter 4 - A Fated Night_

The room was lit with candles setting an romantic atmosphere, Kurasame gently placed the cup of tea onto the table, the steam flowed nicely into the air a scent drifting into the air. I smiled at the scent as I took the handle the cup was warm, I took a small sip closing my eyes as I enjoyed the taste. I looked to Kurasame on the other side of the table, "it tastes really good." I took another sip, "is it peppermint?" I raised a eyebrow. He leaned back in his seat and gave a nod.

"I never knew you had you liked tea." I tilted my head a bit as I looked at him, he looked up from his cup with a gracefully look. "There are many things that are unknown to all my students." I snickered mentally at his comment. I nodded at his words, "yes, that is true. Though you invited me for tea." He countered back, "and you accepted." I ran a hand through my hair at his words. "Is that normal? Inviting your students for tea." He calmly responded.

His words smooth and deep, "I have manners." I looked over to his desk seeing the documents scrambled across his desk, papers mixed with thick amount of words on them. I took another sip savoring the scent of the tea in my mouth, I gently gotten up as I held one of the papers looking at the words on it. _'Cadets log.'_ I felt the hand on mine, "that's private information." I looked up to him, gently plucking the paper from his hands. I let the paper cover half of my mouth as he walked after me to get the paper, "why don't you let me help you clean up, since it's a mess in here." I pointed to his desk.

"There is no need, I will clean it up later." I flashed him a playful wink, aware of the thumping in my chest, "come on. I am being pretty nice." He stared at me for a few moments, his eyes looking up and down at me observing every inch of my body. He sighed, I handed him his paper and picked up a few books on his table and began to rearrange his shelf of books he began to do the same at the other side. I listened to the sounds of our breathing in the room that was quiet with a deep silence.

I lifted his papers as I stacked them in order based on alphabetic order Tonberry still remained asleep and Kurasame held a large stack books on his hands, clearly not finished his side. Once I finished arranging his desk I made my way over to him, I took half of the books and began to arranged them alongside of him. I glanced at him, "I had forgotten to remind you but your room is under construction, meaning it won't be finished preparing until in about an week from now." I gasped looking at him.

"Why didn't you tell me earlier?" I tried to hide my anger, I was sure on sleeping on an comfy bed tonight. "You can spend the week here, for now." I looked at him shocked, "it was orders." He quietly spoke, I sighed leaning my head against the shelf my heart thumping even louder I was sure he could hear it.

"Aren't you afraid." I placed the last books onto the rack of book before heading back to desk tidying the little bit I left behind, "afraid of what?" I responded, his words deep and alluring making every nerve in my body tingle unnaturally. "Of being here with me." I gave a small laugh as I pushed the stack of papers to the side and leaned down to put another stack inside of his drawer. The brown tinged color mixed with a dark black mixed in the wood, my fingers trailed against the smooth desk as I got up.

"If I recall they call you the 'Reaper of the Ice' but you have good morals, you wouldn't dare take advantage of me." I breathed out, having a sudden imagine of him taking me in many ways, I licked my lips as I broke myself out of the forbidden dreams of mine. "Even though you are strong, I am not a female who is weak. I would certainly be able to hold myself against you, whether or not you are aware of it." I than felt my back pressed against the desk.

His blue eyes looking down at me with, the mask that covered his mouth shined in the candle light. "How about now?" His voice was deep as he pressed himself lower against me, his face drawing closer to me making a blush settle on my lips. I began to feel this desire within the pit of my stomach for him, to feel my skin against his and to run my fingers through his unique hair, I raised my finger pressing it gently to his mask my eyes tracing his features as my finger touch the outline of his mask.

"I wonder what you look like without this mask. . ." I trailed off, his arms that covered each side of my body retracted as he began to slowly remove his mask, a scar was on his lips and a small burn at the edge of his chin. "It is disgusting isn't it." He looked down at me as my fingers traced the marks, I shook my head. "These are marks of a warrior, it defines you more for who you are, I think it makes you more handsome." His eyes slightly widened at this.

He watches me carefully, my fingers ran over the mark gently. He than pulled himself closer to my body, his hands on my back heaved me upright on the desk I gripped his shoulders suddenly shocked at him lifting me up. "You should warn me if you are going to do that." I sighed as I looked at him, his hands remained in the curves of my hips, he than leaned forward catching me by shock. His lips pressed against mine for a moment, it was soft and smooth and heartwarming, my heart was thumping loudest than it ever did as if it would explode.

He gently pulled away his hand wrapped around my waist, I wasn't sure if this was lust he craved or if he was lonely. I wasn't much different from him, I had been lonely all these years from not being able to see the ones I treasured the most. He was testing the waters to see if it was safe to enter, my finger clenched his shoulders a bit harder, I stared at him seeing as lust crawled into his eyes, though this lust was directed towards me. I gulped as his fingers caressed my legs, "are you sure." He spoke as I pulled myself closer to him.

I shook my head looking at him, "no." My voice was slightly heavy, "but I know I want you." He than pressed his lips harder against my, my mind began to swirl with blank thoughts as the softness of his lips drowned my out of my previous thoughts. My heart pounded harder against my chest, my fingers drifted into his hair as I pulled him closer as his drifted around mine waist, the sounds of our breathing was echoing in the lone air. His fingers danced in my hair as he broke from the kiss and planted light kisses on my neck.

I bit my lips itching not to release any embarrassing sounds from my mouth, my body felt more hot and desired one person and that was Kurasame, seeing as he was giving me all his attention. I thought about today seeing the look Queen had given Nine when she looked at him, my heart was pounding in my chest but yet it was crying again, I was jealous. I knew I could never have someone I wished for seeing as Nine and Queen are mostly likely fated together.

I felt the trail of tears running down my cheeks, "Avasa." Kurasame's voice woke me from my thoughts I looked at him, he was blurry with the tears in my eyes, "you want me to stop?" He seemed to be regretting his actions as he looked at me. He gently brushed away my tears, "I am sorry, if I hurt you." I felt the coldness brush against my skin, my shirt had been open revealing my undergarments. I stopped my tears as I pulled him closer, "you did nothing wrong." I placed my hand on his cheek.

"I ask you one thing. Please make me forget." His eyes widened for a bit as he gently held my hand and pulled inside another door, there had been a bed inside along with a few items and another room which I thought would be his washroom. The moonlight from the window spewed through the clear glass window which had the view of the garden, he placed me gently onto the bed before he slowly began to strip himself. My heart pounded even louder as I watched each layer being slowly removed.

 **(LEMON)-YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! KURASAME X OC**

The moonlight touched his skin reflected the scars and muscles on his body, he still had his undergarments on himself but stood with confidence that made my body tingle. His muscles visible at every moment he had done, his abs shined within the moonlight that reflected every perfect part of him. He walked towards me grasping my hand as he gently sat and I stood, "do you want me to remove them?" He asked lightly, I shook my head feeling his eyes admired every aspect of my body.

His gaze felt loving though it was an assumption, "I will take them off myself." I spoke lightly as I popped the buttons for my shirt open leaving me in my bra, I gently unzipped my skirt and removed my skirt. I placed the flower gently on dresser as I stood nothing but undergarments, my heart pounded as I watched him looking at me his eyes observing every part of my body. I walked towards him in hope I looked confident, I placed my hands on his broad built shoulder.

He pulled me down, his fingers caressing my skin as he pressed his lips to mine. It was gentle but had shown passion I had never felt, my core inside tightened with desire as my finger wandered his arms and torso I felt a moan exit through my lips as he tugged on my hair. He pressed me against the bed, the silk covers touching my back, he placed his body over me and looked down at me. "Kurasame." I whispered lowly, he pressed himself closer to me.

"Tonight, I will show you pleasure." His voice low as he slowly removed my garments, I blushed in the process and covered my legs as he swung them onto the ground. I covered my lower area, his hands were gently rested on my knees. "It's embarrassing." I mumbled into the silk material, not wanting him to see my face. I heard the snap of my bra and held onto it, seeing a small smirk play on his lips, I reached up covering my breasts that he carefully watched by him.

He than pried open my legs, he let out a light sigh and a blow of hot air onto my core. "It's beautiful." My heart raced even more as I felt him lips onto my core, he admired and devoured every inch of my core wasting no time for me to catch up. My mind spiraled with thoughts that blew around my head, the pleasure overtaking my thoughts as my lips released his name many times that duration of the time. "Kurasame. I-I can't keep up." I scrambled my words, I watched as he slowly got up and pulled my hands from my chest and pressed light kisses to them.

"You're beautiful, Avasa." His words drifted to my ears, making me smile even brighter as a blush settled onto my cheeks. He than placed his head onto the pillow as I straddled him, his eyes watched me with grace as I moved on top of him, slowly pulling his undergarments off of him. His shaft awoke me with a start, I gulped the swallow air around me as I looked at him unsure, a blush was on his cheeks. Was this his first time as well? I licked my lips as I grasped his length.

I recalled the women from the place I previously had been they would often talk about the subject of sex, I didn't want to admit it but I was curious at a young age. I had listened to their conversations about the techniques they had used to please their husbands or boyfriends, yes, I am foolish for doing so, but I was younger. I gulped again looking at the length as I gently stroked Kurasame, his fingers wrapped in the sheets as he looked down at me.

Was I doing it right? His response seemed right so I continued on doing it, "y-you don't need to do that." His voice low as he looked at me, I slowly licked his length which resulted in him giving out a small hiss. I tilted my head as placed the tip inside of my mouth, getting onto my knees as I did so. "I don't. But I want to." I than took him whole which made him moan my name, I continued and continued until I felt his hips for a moment and fluids spilled into my lips.

I shuttered at the ominous feeling and looked up at him as I swallowed it down, he leaned up pecking my lips and gently pushing me down. "So innocent." He spoke, the room was quiet until his fingers touched me yet again, the feeling of pleasure became everlasting throughout the entire night. He than gently pushed himself into me, I let out a cry as I clenched his shoulders, he wrapped his arms around me and spoke gentle and soothing words into my ears.

I met my commanding officer today, a handsome one, with bright blue eyes and gray-blue hair and a mysterious aura. Though later today I had him take me in many ways, ways a girl like me should never know to exist, though she does. But I cannot regret this pleasure he has granted upon me, my heart pounded louder which confused me, I told myself I loved Nine though right now I am being embraced by my commanding officer, was I normal?

Did I betray Nine?

Why di-"don't think about anyone else other than me right now." He spoke as he pressed his lips against mine, pleasure sparked through my entire body as he continued. The thoughts I had about Nine vanished and only filled themselves with Kurasame, my breath became more heavy as Kursame flipped our positions making me sit on top of him. I felt more self-conscious of my being as I moved gentle, I ran a hand through my hair pushed it all to my left side letting it drape my shoulder.

His hands roamed up the dips on my hips to the curves leading to my breast, he gentle touched them and admired them grasping the view of them. "Don't look." I turned my head the other direction hoping my hair would hide my face, "I seen everything." He leaned up as he held my body close to him, his face bury between my breasts as he took a deep breath. "You are beautiful. From the scars on your skin, your curves, your breasts, your hips, your f-" I stopped him as I kissed him, pulling away as the link of saliva came from him and me.

I blushed as I looked at him, "I-I-I understand." I spoke as he pushed away a few strands of my hair, I blushed as I looked down seeing a light smile on his lips. My heart thumped, but not with lust or a sexual desire, but with a urgency to have him. Did I fall in love with him at first sight?

He lifted my hips up and down, I pushed his hands away and pushed him onto the bed. Holding his hands together above his head with one hand, I pressed light kisses to his neck and torso as I given each other pleasure, my name exited through his lips many times. Until I released my hands around his and felt my core tighten as I looked down at him, his hands around my hips pushed me further and further down on him, heavy breathing exchanged between each other.

"Kurasame, I-I-" He followed after me quickly, "m-me too." I fell onto his chest as my core tightened around him, his hands held my hips down on to him. I groaned against his skin, his fingers released my hips and went around my body instead, holding me close to him. My hair sprawled on his chest, I looked up at him unsure of what to say, "sleep." He gently ran his hands through my hair as he held me closer to him.

 **(LEMON OVER) - FOR THOSE WHO DIDN'T READ. . .YOU'RE SAFE!**

His fingers roamed through my thick curls as I had my head resting on his chest, the sound of his heart beating was fast and seemed to almost match. I looked up to him again before closing my eyes, "thank you." He gave me a small smile before pressing a kiss to my forehead, my heart paced as I slept with a large smile on my lips. That was the first night I was embraced by someone, at that was my commanding officer, Kurasame.

I heard the chirps of birds and felt the heat on my arms, I slowly opened my eyes seeing as the sun peered through the glass window shining down on me. I heard a low groan and looked to see Kurasame asleep his mask no longer on, I blushed at this, I thought last was a dream but it was real. I continued to stare at him seeing as he opened his eyes slowly looking at me, "Avasa." I became startled and jumped off the the bed covering myself with the nearest clothing and that had been his jacket.

He stared at me and gave me a small smile, "you look good in my jacket." He lifted himself a bit up leaning against the bed frame and watched me, I blushed even more and bit the inside of my cheek. "c-can I shower in your washroom." He nodded before getting up and pulling his undergarments on, his muscles flexed and bunch as I looked at his back, he's really muscular. He reached into his closet pulling out a light blue towel and handed it to me along with my clothes.

"Here you go." I fumbled over my words as I dashed into the washroom, I closed it with a huff. I placed my hand over my heart and looked into the mirror, seeing as I was smiling brightly, I looked at my appearance. My lips looked to be more red than usual and the love marks on my chest, I looked again with a blush. I can't believe I did that with my commanding officer, I removed his jacket not before taking a whiff of it, I stopped mid-way it smells like him.

I let the water drown on my skin reach every curve of my body as well wetting my hair, I reached for the soap seeing as it replicated the scent of lemongrass. I smiled at the scent as applied the shampoo to my skin, seeing as it was Kurasame's and as well conditioner soon after, than with a body wash. In about 15 minutes I finished, putting on my clothes I dried my hair, I began to fix my hair in the mirror and halted. Was it because I wanted to look reasonable for him? I blushed at the thought and squealed silently.

Despite my hair being wet it was still very curly in order for it too dry I left it out. Licking my lips I opened the door leaving the towel to hand over the top of the door, I took a deep breath seeing as he wasn't in the room. The sunlight touched my skin and the birds chirped, I opened the door holding his jacket and I saw Tonberry on his desk flicking through some papers. He looked up, I went back into the room as I had taken the flower I left on the dresser I put in my pocket letting it peek out a bit.

I made my way over to Tonberry, "good morning to you." I spoke seeing as he had the flower in a small pocket, I sat on the chair behind Kurasame's desk. He made his way to me holding the flower I had given him, "you still have the flower." I rubbed his head softly, resting my head onto my arm. I tilted my head, "have you ever play peek-a-boo?" I questioned Tonberry shook his head and looked at me, I grinned at his response. I lifted my hands up to my face and covered it completely.

"Peekkkk-a-boo!" I made a shocked him as he jumped away and fell onto his bottom on the desk, I laughed at his reaction rubbing his head as he raised his sword at me but he placed it down. I hadn't noticed Kurasame entered the room, "I didn't know you two were good friends." I watched as Kurasame walked in his face held high, I tilted my head on my arm as I looked at Tonberry. "I would say it's a start to a new relationship." I smiled at Tonberry who sat still looking at me.

Kurasame stopped in front of the desk, he was wearing the exact same jacket and wore his mask that covered his lower face. "Class won't be starting till afternoon." He stated before heading over to the bookshelf, I stood up making my way to his side, slightly nervous in my steps. "Do you think I can stay here for a bit longer?" I asked lightly as I looked up at him, he stopped picking books out and looked to me with a small nod, his hair moving slightly.

"I don't see why you need to stay here." He stated bluntly, "I just want too." I blushed as I looked over my shoulder to him, Tonberry seen this and raised both his hands looking at me, I raised a finger to my lips. Tonberry than nodded, I lifted him up with a smile and placed him on my head as we faced the other bookshelf. "Is there something your looking for?" I asked, "anything that relates to magic spells." I nodded as I looked up to Tonberry.

"Alright you gotta reach for that book on your right, it's two books down." Tonberry points to it, I nodded. I moved right below the book making sure to hold onto Tonberry as he got the book, I let go of Tonberry and reached for the book instead. Somehow Tonberry slipped, I gasped as I reached one hand out and catch him and another for the book, "safe." I breathed out, I placed him back onto the desk with a grin as he high fived me.

I looked through the book seeing as the different spells varied, somehow I came across Kai's name. Apparently he had created his move, that was based an fire move. I grinned as I looked down at the words imprinted in the book, "looks like the old man really isn't too bad." I smiled as I began to read the spells in the book, knowing that Kai had made me memorize it entirely, "you mean Kai." Kurasame voice echoed in the room, I nodded as I flipped the page surveying the words.

I quickly flipped to the next, "you read fast." Kurasame peeked over my shoulder, "the old man practically made me memorize the entire book." I gave a small laugh as I shut the book, I looked up to him as I placed the book onto the stacks of books he had. I slowly got up and began to make my way to class, "you are leaving?" Kurasame called behind me, I looked back and nodded. Tonberry looked saddened so I made my way back to him, I bent my back a bit and gently pressed a kiss onto his head.

"I will see you later." I felt Kurasame's eyes on me, I spotted in front of him his hands filled with a book in his hands he looked down at me. "Goodbye th-" I pressed a kiss onto his mask right above his lips, smiling at him I came off of my tip toes and began making my way towards the door. "See you in class, Commanding Officer." I flashed him a wink as I closed the door, feeling the blush explode on my cheeks and neck making my skin yet again warm.

I began to walk around the school, I reached the fountain in front of the school first. I looked to the water flowing into the the holder, the liquid spraying my clothing I watched with sealed lips until the conversations around me had broken me from my blank state of mind. I than began to walk into the school, hearing the voices around me referring to me "I told you it's true. They exist." A female spoke to her friends, my cape drifted in the wind as I made my way up the stairs.

"She's apart of Class Zero, then the rumor is true, she is the prettiest cadet there is." I heard the boy speak as I past them, I sighed as I began to make my way to class pausing when I see William he wore a white cape. If I recall that class is based on those who specialize in research, who also work with sorcery and armory. "William." I called out, he turned to me seeing me as he walked over with a small smile on his lips and another boy beside him with a purple mantle.

He looked very familiar, I stared at him harder. "Aren't you the guy who tried to bully him." I narrowed my eyes when his eyes widened I looked over to William as he looked at me, "we're friends now." I stared harder at him, "he apologized." I raised a eyebrow at him and crossed my arms over my chest staring at him, "besides him." I turned to William greeting him with a smile. "How have you been?" He smiled back, "good. How was your mission yesterday." I sighed running a stressed hand through my hair.

"Nothing we couldn't handle." He gave me a small smile, "later I am going to be at the same spot we had lunch before." I craned my neck, "alright. I suppose I'll meet you their, I hope you don't mind if a few other of my friends come too." He shook his head with a grin, "they are actually amusing to look at." He laughed a bit, it seems like he does actually talk. I heard the bell go off meaning class would start, "I'll see you till then." I waved goodbye to him as I went through the doors to my class.

When I entered my class I spotted Jack and King at the back, "Avasa! Sit with us." Jack wildly waved his hand, I laughed as I made my way up their. "Why are you so happy?" I asked him, he shrugged his shoulders and smiled brightly, "don't really know." I sat in the middle of Jack and King seeing as I was closely drawn to them, Queen sat in the front and Nine was by himself on the right. "Do you know what we are doing today?" King asked mid-way through the lesson as Kurasame wrote onto the board.

I finished the last note and flipped the paper, "we are reviewing the last chapter." I spoke as I continued to write notes from the board, I bit the corner of my lip as I looked at the back of Kurasame not much earlier had I seen his muscular back. I smiled to myself seeing as the pencil on my left nearly rolled off the desk, I sighed as I stopped the pencil handing it to Jack with a huff. "This is what you write with. Not play with."I scolded him quietly, "I know nothing about this." He whispered back. I sighed shaking my head looking at him, "fine. I'll teach you after this." I heard another response as well, "can you teach me too?" King asked too.

"Fine. Both of you. Better?" Jack nodded as he faced the front, I stared at King making sure he faced the front as well, I shook my head as I continued the notes. Seeing as Kurasame's gaze was glued to me for a few more seconds than needed, was he looking directly at me? I began to blush in my seat as my fingers shaken a bit as I wrote on my paper, than the bell rung. "Once finished your break, we are going to finish the complete review. So this lesson may last a bit later than expected." Everyone had gotten up and proceeded to exit the room, "we are going to have lunch with William, but I am still going to teach both of you." King sighed as he got up, "I somewhat hoped you forgot about that." I slapped his shoulder lightly.

"You were the one who asked me after all." We than made our way to the cafe after ordering our food we make our way to meet with William, King and Jack still carried their books. Making our way to the open field I see William and a couple of others, "Avasa." He looked over and waved to me, I smiled, "hey. Sorry I was a bit late." I sat down onto the grass followed by King and Jack who sat on either sides of my, there had been that guy from this morning within the group followed by one girl and two other boys.

"These are my friends." The girl that sat beside him watched King with a blush on her cheeks, her black hair tied back as her dark brown eyes looked to King, she wore a pink mantle. "This is Tera." I nodded as she looked towards King and greeted us, "hello." Her voice was soft and light, the other two boys wore white capes as well one with a pair of glasses and another with none, they looked very similar to each other. "We are twins." The one without glasses roughly spoke.

"Hector and Lector." William pointed to each of them and than lastly, "and Tyler." He looked in a different direction avoiding my looks, "this is Jack and King and I am-" Hector spoke instead,"Avasa. Known as the most beautiful cadet, and known for wielding double edged spear." He smiled and pushed the glasses up on the bridge of his nose, "did I get it right?" I wasn't sure what to say instead Jack responded, "totally right." He high five Hector.

We made conversation as we were talking back and forth, I was waiting for King and Jack to finish eating therefore I could help them understand the review. Though I couldn't help but notice the affectionate gazes Tera was sending to King, "so Tera do you like King?" King who had been beside me chocked on his rice, I patted his back ensuring he wouldn't die. She blushed covering her cheeks, "love you say?" She trailed off, William sighed.

"When you get to know her she's really nice, though-" his gaze flickers to King-"she currently faces some obstacles." King looked at me unsure of what to say, I smiled at her. I watched a small object on her head moved, I froze dropping my utensils, the eight legged creature moved on her head. I let out a scream as it moved on her head, it was a s-s-spider! I jumped onto Jack clenching my arms around his neck, he got flustered quickly as he caught my sudden attack.

"There's a s-s-s-spider on her h-head." I cried out, I looked back seeing as the spider jumped towards. I let out even a louder scream as I felt it on my shoulder, "J-Jack get it off! I beg you! Please!" He was thinking, the spider than moved up from my shoulder, "what's in for me?" He asked smoothly, "I don't die!" I cry out feeling the creature moving up my shoulder near my neck making me scream harder, tears nearly forming in my eyes. "I'll let you cheat off of me in the upcoming test!" I than felt the spider plucked from my shoulder with ease.

I sighed as Jack held the spider dangling it, "thanks so much." I sighed placing a hand over my heart, "so you have a weakness as well." I watched Hector write that in his notepad, I watched as Jack got closer slowly, I lifted my hands up as I got up to my feet. "Don't even think about it." I backed up, King sighed, "here we go again." He spoke. "Listen Jack you had take my things, but spiders aren't my things." He than suddenly broke out into a run.

Panicking I broke out into a run as well, "stop! Jack please!" He laughed at my reaction and chased after me, I than dashed into the hallway and as soon as I turned the corner I smacked directly into a chest, though I wrapped my arms around the person. "T-Tell Jack to stop chasing me with spiders." I looked up seeing it was Kai looking at me with a puzzled look, Jack stopped when he seen Kai. "Sorry, sir." Kai walked over when I released him.

He took the spider from his hands, than looked at me with a broad grin. "Kai. Don't. You. Dare." I clenched my teeth as he walked forward, I turned around and began to run. I turned so many corners I felt as if I lost all sense of direction, though I started walking down the hall feeling as if I had finally lost. I looked around seeing the hallways empty, I barely had noticed the figure come around the corner from the right hallway, I sighed when I heard another voice.

Kai walked down the hall in front of my, holding a spider in his hands with a grin, "w-what-look I am sorry. J-Just don't do it, okay." I turned in the other direction, and clenched my teeth seeing a broad faced Jack holding a spider as well. I gulped the tight air, "don't you dare." I looked to Jack seeing a foolish grin on his face as well. I than looked at the size of the spider Kai was holding, I gasped as I backed up, this thing was nearly the size of my hand!

"Got you!" I watched as Jack and Kai both threw the spiders in my direction, I screamed as I suddenly felt my vision become black and passed out. I didn't hit the floor as hard as I expected it to hurt, though I landed in someone's arms, I blew out the breath as I opened my eyes again, seeing as a Kurasame caught me though their had been a spider on his shoulder. That was when I actually passed out completely.

* * *

"Mmmh." I groaned as I slowly opened my eyes, feeling the light weight on my stomach I looked to see Tonberry on me. He got up as I awoke, I gently rubbed his head as I slowly managed to get up. "You are awake." Kurasame spoke as he handed me a cup of tea, "what happen?" I asked lightly. He sighed before sitting on the chair next to the couch I was on, "you fainted from seeing spiders." I sighed raking a hand through my hair, "Kai and Jack are mean, they chased after me with spiders." I frowned as I held Tonberry.

"Spiders are really scary." I mumbled sipping the tea lightly, he grinned raising his hand to his mask, "your fear is too cute." His voice was low as he let out a low laugh. I narrowed my eyes at him, "it's not funny." I brushed away a strand of hair from my face, seeing as Tonberry stared at Kurasame, "see even he's on my side." I pointed out looking at my small friend. He gets up and moves to his desk, I slowly got up and held Tonberry close to me.

"You should head to bed now. It is free for you only." I narrowed my eyes at him, "what do you mean?" I asked looking at his back, "the room is only for you." He glanced back at me before looking through a book, I began to blush fidget with my actions as my toe dug into the ground. "I-I-I mean you might g-get a cold out here." He was still facing the other direction, "I have an reasonable strong immune system despite my frail body." I bit the inside of my mouth.

"You should just sleep with me in the room." I looked down unaware of my next words as they fell through my parted lips, "I get lonely sometimes. Okay." I breathed out as I felt the glove hand gently raised my chin, looking into the blue eyes, "you are aware of what I might do to you again." I blushed harder as I tried to not fumble with my own words, "Tonberry is g-gonna be their so nothing will happen." He silently watched me, observing my every move.

"If anyone had the chance they would do something bad to you." He explained lightly, I looked up to him feeling the blush on my neck rise even more to my cheeks. "But it's you." I spoke, his eyes wavered. I couldn't handle myself as if I would explode with emotions, I made my way to the room walking quickly. "Make sure you come to bed." I slammed the door holding my effort to shriek, I placed Tonberry as I paced back and forth he looked at me with no actions.

But he raised his hand up, "high five?" He nodded I eagerly accepted, "Tonberry-this may sound crazy, but I think I like him a lot." I sighed slamming my face into the sheets, "I know. He's older, and I'm not the most attractiv-" I felt the hit on my head, "what? You think I am pretty?" I tackled him with a tight hug. "Jeez you are too cute." I sighed, I looked up to the ceiling after nearly strangling Tonberry, "it's weird. My heart thumps wildly around him, and I feel like it would explode." I turned over my side to look at him.

"I thought my heart only thumped that way for Nine, but it turns out I am wrong. Am I going crazy?" I tilted my head as I sat up, "after last night. I couldn't help but think about him all day in class- the way he lifted his pencil and-"I felt another smack on my hand, Tonberry scolded me silently. "I know. I am a pervert." I sighed running a hand through my hair, "he probably doesn't like me. Though it's my job to make him like me, don't let him know Tonberry. Consider this a secret between us two." I grinned at him.

"Alright when I get out the shower it's time for us to sleep." I hummed to myself in the shower that ended quickly, I pulled on the pair of PJ's a long shirt and pants that were mine but Kurasame's. Tonberry already laid asleep, making sure to turn the lights off I curled up next to Tonberry with a small smile and held him close to my chest. I fell asleep though I was still mildly aware of my surroundings, I heard the shower go on and the sound of the washroom door closing along with the footsteps in the room.

The dip of the bed made me aware of Kurasame, the hand went into my hair, "you are very beautiful." His words were light as I felt myself completely fall asleep.

The morning came as quick as I expected, I got up with a yawn seeing as Tonberry wasn't their and so wasn't Kurasame. I breathed out as I gotten ready and sleepy open the door, I was welcomed with the sight of Kurasame as he was writing on a document and Tonberry assisting, I stretched my arms feeling my clothes rise up. I pulled them down as I made my way over to Kurasame, "what are you doing?" I spoke lightly looking at the two.

"Nothing. Just looking through some documents." I nodded, "I am going to head to class, okay." He nodded. I opened the door with a yawn and closed it behind me, I made my way to the class seeing as it was empty. I decided I would wait for the others and closed my eyes, yet falling asleep again. _DING!DING!DING!_ That was the bell, I groaned lightly at the sound. "There will be a test after the break." I heard Kurasame's deep voice before the voices broke out.

"She's sound asleep." I heard Queen's voice, "she looks cute." Jack swooned. "Yo, shut up." Nine complained, I groaned at the noises and dug my face into my arms, trying to ignore the voices. "I think she's still mad about yesterday." Jack sighed lowly. "What did you do this time?" Queen seemed annoyed as she asked Jack. "I threw a spider at her, she fainted." Nine exclaimed, "what the hell, yo." He yelled, "though it was a bit surprising when our CO took care of her." My ears perked at his words.

"CO?" Queen questioned, "that dude that orders us around?" Nine spoke, his voice trembling lightly. "Yeah. He carried her to her the infirmary." I sighed as I opened my eyes seeing as the trio surrounded me, "I am trying to sleep." I closed my eyes again at the sudden brightness, "we wanted to eat lunch with you." Queen's gentle voice filled my ear. I slowly opened my eyes again looking up at her, "did you make it?" I asked, she nodded.

I lifted my arms up stretching them as I got up slowly, "lead the way." I than spent the lunch with Queen, Jack and Nine, the three of us enjoying our meal together. I ate Queen's handmade food with gracefulness, "this is really good." Jack exclaimed I agreed with him. "Not bad, yo." Nine spoke out as he looked at the food within his fingers, I looked in the other direction admiring the sun. Seeing as it shined bright in the light, though I couldn't completely admired the view.

I got up to my feet and made my way over to the tree, popping the food into my mouth I dusted my hands and gripped the first branch as I lifted myself further and further up. I reached the tallest part of the branch the sun than reaching my eyes, "hey. Are you gonna come down?" Jack shouted from the bottom of the tree, "she use to do this all the time when we were younger." I watched as suddenly the sun was invaded by something else.

My thoughts became physically emotions, I watched as from my vision I rested on the ground seeing as everyone else from class zero looked down at me with crying faces, my vision flickered onto another moment were I slid across the ground and when I looked up their had been a large inhuman creature. Images of myself than flashed in my mind as I seen myself fighting this inhuman person, than it flickered again seeing as I watched Kurasame walking away from me, my hand outreached but he ignored it.

I held my head as it began to ache, "what was that?" I spoke to myself lightly as I tried to recall the images though they didn't reappear again. "This brings back memories." I heard the deep voice and looked over my shoulder seeing as Nine jumped up onto the branch next to me, "yeah." I responded trying to brush away the previous images I seen a few moments ago, "this was exactly like that day I made that promise." I nodded listening to his words.

"The day I made the promise to find you no matter what." He gentle spoke, his fingers grazing mine, despite it being so early in the day the sun seemed to be setting early. "It turned out to be the other way around." I lightly spoke, I turned to him. "Guys you should come down now class is going to start soon." Queen spoke, her voice loud and demanding at us, Nine looked back at that to me. His eyes settling on me, "Nine. Is there someone you like?" I asked him.

His face flared with a red blush on his face making his scar even more noticeable, "w-w-why would you say that?" I looked back at Queen and gave him a small smile, he would never be better with me when Queen is clearly more suitable. Nine deserves her not me. "It's Queen, right?" I gentle smiled looking back at her than looked to him, his face flustered but it was filled with rage instead rather than a blush, "dammit. Shut up, you know nothing." He jumped from the tree and stormed off to class.

I jumped from the tree seeing as Queen chased after Nine, I landed onto the ground staring as Queen tried to talk to Nine. Jack looked to me confused, "what happened?" He asked looking from Nine and Queen back to me, I sighed as I looked down at my feet. That was really stupid. "He got angry about me mentioning something about his feelings." I didn't want to entirely sell him out, so I briefly explained, Jack nodded as we made our way back to the classroom.

As we got their I noticed Nine and Queen sitting together, she was talking to him trying to help him mask his anger. Kurasame had already been in the room as was flipping through some papers with Tonberry on his desk, I was walking up to were I sat with King and Jack though I was about to past him and Queen but I felt his gaze in my direction and stopped and looked to him, "Nine I am really sorry ab-" I watched as his hands slammed onto the desk roughly startling everyone in the room turning it into silence.

"Shut up, just shut up!" He shouted, he gained all the attention in the room. His rage was directed to him, did I really make him so angered about that topic. I just wanted apologize I mean when we were younger we fought but we would always realize each other's true feelings and disregard any disputes between us, though this problem seemed much more wrong. His body language and behavior acted completely different from my understanding.

He clenched his fists, "when we were younger you always thought we were friends-" he gave a small laugh, "I was just using you for pity. I never cared about you especially when you were taken, I could never care for someone who had their whore of a mother abandoned them." I became frozen, my m-mom, the only one I had was mother that was name Arecia Al-Rashia, she raised me ever since I was young. And if I had an other mother how did Nine know of her? And to call her such names!?

No, he's angered by my words. I must not let rage consume me, Nine could never mean what he said, even if it was for show to but up a brave front he was never like this. Never. I gulped a hidden fear of mine as he looked at me, "I always wanted to tell you. Now I did. Avasa, your existence to me means nothing but a speck of dust, I used you just to get closer to mother and a chance to get out that orphanage because both me and Queen knew how much mother liked you and she would come to like us just as the same." I watched his chest heaved up and down, I looked to Queen seeing as we made eye contact she turned away regret evident on her face.

Sure that had been there purpose for truly becoming more closer to me, but I knew that they actually cared me, they did. Even when Queen seen me she cried and hugged me and Nine looked so happy to see me again after so many years. So why? Are they making it seem like they are the bad guys? "I know you don't mean that. We been friends since we first met, there is no way you could actually hate me. I understand if your angered by what I said but don't take it upon yourself to make it seem like you are bad to me." I allowed my voice to be heard.

He let out a laugh, "don't you remember the night at the church-" My heart raced as I recalled that memory that scared my life forever, "who do you think allowed that to happen? The guards, no. It was me. I allowed you to be tak-" I heard the click and watched as the gun was aimed towards Nine, King narrowing his eyes. I looked to Queen her eyes directed towards King but she did hold regret on her face, that night at the Church all three of us were suppose to meet to get some food from the kitchen together and roast marshmallows.

Though instead of Queen and Nine being the ones to enter the church it was a dozen men, with broad shoulders and greasy smiles that reach ear-to-ear. I had been living in my own world until that day when I realized that bad people do exist in this world we live in, I thought it was all a dream when I called for my friends to save me and that only resulted in the men grinning like madmen, it was all suppose to be a nasty dream though I could still remember the dry tears on my face.

The markings on my body as mother held me to her closer, Nine and Queen came to me unsure of what happened. I was so sure that they knew nothing about it and tried to smile though that didn't work for many days until I had mostly forgotten the incident over the few months. "I heard enough." King's deep voice echoed in the room as he aimed both his dual handguns at Nine, Queen's sword was summoned as Jack summoned his katana as well.

"What kind of person are you Nine." Seven spoke, her voice low clearly showing she was angered. "Why would you talk about her past like that. . .It is very unlike you." Deuce's gentle voice reached my ears, "well isn't this something new."Sice looked excited from her laid back position on the chair, Nine turned to looked at me a dark look in his face. Before I knew it, he summoned his spear and threw it too me, I didn't move but I heard the gasps, I felt the spear skim my skin.

I heard the spear lunge into the wall behind me, I felt the cold air brush against my cut on my cheek, I looked to Nine seeing if it was a mistake. He was still and hadn't sat, but he looked as if he regretted it, "Nine! Sit down!" Kurasame's voice echoed in the room as he slammed his hands against the desk, I brushed away the blood that ran down from my cut and made my way to my seat, "now I know where we stand in our friendship." I mumbled as I past him.

King groaned to himself before looking at me, "you okay?" I nodded as I sat in my seat, I wished for people to forget what they heard. I didn't want myself to be reminded of the incident let alone anyone else, I despised being viewed as weak, but hopefully no one will say anything. I licked my lips as Kurasame made eye contact with me, "we will be having our test." He explained before handing them out, once I received my paper I immediately began to write away.

I didn't want to be in this room any longer. Therefore I was making an effort to get out, my heart raced as fifteen minutes passed and no one gotten up to hand their test in. I got up, the answers were easy enough to my knowledge, I made my way down the stairs and handed it too Kurasame, I blankly gave him the sheet. He took it, I began to head for the exit, "where are you going?" I stopped for a moment, "leaving class." I responded as I left through the door.

My heart thumped with a heart broken feeling, I didn't want to hear those words Nine spoke of. I heard into the room, locking myself in it for a few hours as I stared at the ceiling above me, still remembering the feeling of my weakness. I gulped as I finally managed to pull myself into the shower, I stood under the water unaware that my own tears were falling as well. I cleaned myself up and curled into the bed, outside the room I heard the front door open meaning Kurasame was home.

There was a small knock on the door as Kurasame came through, I tucked myself further into the sheets. "Tonberry wanted to sleep again with you tonight." I nodded as he gently placed him on the bed, he went out the room slowly closing the door behind him. I looked at Tonberry and felt all my emotions explode, Tonberry tried to wipe away the tears that fell from my eyes he sat their watching me for about an hour, after calming down he wrapped his small arms somewhat around my neck.

I gave a small laugh, "is this suppose to be a hug?" I laughed again, "alright. I guess it's fine if it's you." I gently hugged him back and with a smile on my face I managed to go to bed with happy thoughts as Tonberry helped assist me getting rid of my old ones.

A few days passed after that as we hadn't gotten any new missions, I sat with Tonberry on the small table playing with him, that was before I had seen the cup of tea placed in front of me. I looked up seeing as Kurasame had stared at, he sat onto the seat his fingers entwined together as he looked ahead at me. I sipped the tea lightly feeling the hot liquid pass through my throat, "they said that you room was recently just finished." I bit the corner of my lip before looking u at him.

"I want to stay here still." I spoke, resting my chin onto my hand. "In my own room i'd be lonely," I paused,"but here I have you and Tonberry." He sat on his butt as I gently rubbed his head. His blue eyes stared at me, "why don't we go to bed together, tonight?" He asked me as he got up. Taking my hand in his he pulled me to the room, earlier I had taken a shower and was already in my sleeping clothing, Kurasame opened the door and closed it after me.

I made my way into the bed with Tonberry in my arms, I moved to the middle of the bed and faced the direction of the washroom. I heard Kurasame change his clothing as the bed dipped behind me, he slid in behind me his arms wrapping around my waist. "K-Kurasame." I blushed as his hand pulled me closer to him, making me feel his warm skin and the smoothness from it. I wiggled around and turning on my other side where I faced him directly, he stroked the top of my head.

I wrapped my arms around his body as pressed a heated kiss to his lips, he froze for a couple of seconds before returning the same passion I gave him. His fingers combed through my hair, I pushed him further into the bed as I pressed another kiss upon his lips. Lust spewing past my lips as my fingers curled into the softness of his hair, I hadn't noticed as Tonberry slipped out the room, I looked back wanting to call out to him. Though I felt Kurasame's lips on my body.

Yet again another night he drowned me in pleasure, showing me more affection and passion than the first time.

 **No flames please?**


	5. True Love

**Double Edged Spear**

 _Chapter 5 -True Love_

Almost another week passed and this time we received a small mission, "everyone will be deployed in helping to assist our campaign for retaking our land. You guys have been asked for back-up, so your objective is to assist in reclaiming Coris. The task is simple, I expect everyone has their squads already." He shut his book as everyone stood up.

I walked beside King and Jack as we hooked our earpiece's on, brushing away my hair I looked ahead. Nine had stood closer to Queen as the two laughed between each other, I was right after-all, I licked my lips as we made our way to the main gate.

I furrowed my eyebrows as I recalled what William said to me earlier sometime this week, _'apparently it's a small mission. I think it's for taking back Coris, though I am not very sure.'_ I tilted my head as I glanced at King. "I think William spoke about being sent to Coris." I crossed my arms over my chest as we gotten closer to Coris, soldiers from either side encountering each other in harsh battles.

"Why would they send him there?" Jack questioned. I bit the inside of my lip, "I don't know." I looked at both of them with a small nod, "we have to hurry." They both nodded as we followed after Ace who was leading the team, all of us were swift through battle making the fights shorter as we entered into Coris.

 **Third Person POV**

The air was burnt with ashes of many people and the houses that once stood proud remained nothing more than ashes and barely held up against the flames that were covering them. The statues that had been in the center of the city had been bashed multiple times it was unrecognizable , the sounds of firing guns echoed in the distance as the large group of students halted their steps.

Among them had been Avasa, her long beautiful curly black hair curled down her back as her bright and shocking blue eyes looked to Ace who stood in the front, Ace looked across the crowd of his close friends. "Now that we are all here." He stated once making contact with Avasa, her blue eyes drifted towards the bright blue tinted sky, "we will do the same procedures as we did for the last mission, except everyone is expected to be here." His blonde hair shined in the bright daylight, the sun reflecting off of it as he turned.

Queen smoothly pushed up her glasses as she looked at Ace, "we have received orders to help assist in taking back Coris, though it was confirmed they weren't sure about how many numbers of troops are here." There was a cheer from Jack and Cater, "more for me." Carter smoothly spoke an easy grin on her lips. "If you anyone needs back-up, we will reach each other through COMM, understood." Everyone nodded, the red demons than to slowly began to part their ways.

Each group going in different directions leaving their cape to blow in the light winds as they walked, Nine glanced back towards Avasa who held her head high as she continued along with her group. His eyes drifted up and down her body before he clenched fists, he was regretting his actions that had taken place about a week ago. He turned away and began to follow after Ace and Queen, Avasa had noticed the gaze she received from Nine though she wasn't sure as how to act.

She raised her hand brushing away the curls from her face, Jack and King remained in front of her. She still could recall the incident that day and felt the smile gloss onto her plump red lips, Jack and King had shown their how much their friendship by challenging Nine in defending her. After what Nine had said about her, no one asked about it, they knew well that were something's the crystal cannot erase forever, Jack and King treated her the same and even became closer seeing as they worked together as a team.

Though aside from the red demons arriving in Coris, there had been other cadets within their. The three white capes dashed down the alley as the thumps of the machinery dozen of them followed by troops they were heading directly for the small group, the girl with the pink mantle cried out stressed, "I didn't want too come." She breathed out as they turned down the alleyway, "we were forced, you got to remember that." One of the commanding officers in the building had forceful tried to persuade them into going to fight for this campaign, all five of them didn't major in fighting except for Tyler.

His yellow-green mantle blew in the wind as he halted his steps seeing as a large machinery blocked the direction they were heading for, "shit." He cursed lowly, he glanced back at William as Tera tried to heal him and his injured leg from getting shot. He than lifted his hand and aimed it directly at the machinery, his eyes glowing with a determination he never felt before, his chest heaved as the fire in his hand grew. He was aching to release it once he seen shots from above rained down on the machinery.

It looked in different directions confused at the source, than suddenly as quick as speed a sliver flash went by as the legs were sliced. The figure flipped back as the red cape danced in the air, Tyler felt his chest swell with admiration as within the mist of the sunlight another figure shone, the hair spiraling in different directions. He watched the person slammed their spear, a double edged spear into the head of the machinery as it collapsed to the ground without an balance.

It began to become function-less, "team three. Has encounter troops." The voice spoke as she pressed a finger to earpiece, "red demons." Tera spoke out, allowing another figure to appear from the top of the building, he jumped onto the ground with grace and looked between his comrades. "A-Avasa." She was brought from her thoughts as she heard someone call her name, she looked over to the source seeing a injured William. She rushed over, "are you okay?" She asked with concern filling her voice as Jack and King came to her side holding their weapons.

 **Avasa's POV**

"There is a bunch of troops chasing us." Lector spoke as he looked back down the other direction, I glanced over his shoulder seeing as the shoulders reflected onto the broken houses and windows, I looked over to King. "Do you think we can escort them to a safe place?" He craned his neck, giving a small sigh, "alright. Me and Jack will follow as well, though put them in the nearest house away from troops." I nodded as I dashed out the alleyway looking both directions.

"Hurry back." Jack called out as we parted, I licked my lips as I looked over the next street peeking the as I seen a troop making his way around the corner. I raised a finger to my lips, "I really don't want to encounter the red demons w-"The moment he turned the corner I grappled him slamming him into the ground, as I gave a direct punch to his face. Successfully knocking him out, I looked over the corner again I nodded my head as I walked out looking around.

I heard the thumps and watched as three large machinery robots and a bunch of troops gather, I sighed. "Jeez." I looked back at them, "you guys can manage an defensive barrier, right?" They all nodded, I walked forward. The guns raised towards me, "looks like we got our self a red demon." One of the men spoke, I cracked my knuckles as I glanced back at them with a grin. "I plan on taking them, of course." I flashed them a wink as I summoned both spears in my hands.

"Oh. Well aren't a good-looking demon. Watch this guys, it's going to be easy." He raised his gun, his outfit more different than the other soldiers that blended well. "All by yourself?" I took another step as I laced my spears with lighting, bending my knees as I focused on my gaze on the machinery. I heard the click I glanced back seeing as a defensive barrier covered them all, "give us your best shot." The man spoke, I could hear the grin underneath his mask.

I threw both my spears two at different machinery, I watched the lighting confusing their technical parts as they bugged around. I dashed forward as I gripped my spear with speed and roughly pulled my spear that was lodged into it, I twisted my body as the bullets ran through the air, aiming for my body. I danced within the air acting as if I was one with it, I jumped onto the next machinery and roughly pulled it out the I flipped back off the machinery.

Feeling the heat build up in my hands I continued to flip as I shoot fire bullets toward the machinery, it stumbled back, using that as a opening I used the head of a solider as I leaped off of him, twirling I gripped both my spears and smashed it into the head of the enemy robot. It felt to the ground letting the wild sparks danced around it, "dammit." One of the troops shouted, I jumped down from the robot summoning a new spear as I watched the troops carefully.

Shots rang in my ears as I ducked as smashed the ends of my weapon into the stomach of the troops. There had only been a handful left, troops at one point threw there guns onto the ground seeing as they ran out of bullets. They looked in the other direction as they moved to run away, "if you can run, you can fight. Now get back here and fight." The head officer shouted as he stared at me, throwing his gun onto the ground. I smirked, "hand-to-hand." I raised an eyebrow.

I dropped my spears, "alright. It has been a while since I fought like that." He threw his first punch that I ducked, he than began to throw more and more as I easily dodged them. I grinned to myself mentally as I curled my fist and aimed it towards his stomach, I summoned my spear at the exact time. He let out a groan as it ran through his body, I let my hand go watching as he fell to the ground, "r-red. . .Demon." He let out, I looked up seeing as the rest of his officers dash and leave him.

i turned around wiping the blood from clothing, "are you okay?" I asked looking to them, "y-yeah." Tera looked at me scared, I sighed as I looked behind them and kicked the door open. "Stay in here for now." They made their way inside the house, I than pulled the door close as I headed back to Jack and King. Gunshots and sounds of heavy footsteps made me pick up the pace, "Avasa." Jack called out as he sliced the leg of another machinery, I ducked as bunch of bullets rained my way.

"Took you long enough." I looked around, there was at least a dozen of the machinery down along with troops, "now the team is back." I responded with a grin, King leaned against the wall and gave me a smirk as Jack wiped the blood away on his sword, letting it drop to the floor. I breathed out as he pulled back his safety, "let's do this." King grinned as we all jumped out behind the wall and was welcomed with the sight of a line of machinery and troops.

"This was more than I thought it would be." Jack sighed looking at me from the corner of his eye, "think about what we went through." With small smiles we all charged ahead.

* * *

"We are on our way back, Ace." I spoke as I held the ear piece, I opened the door to the house seeing as they weren't on the lower floor. I went upstairs my hands ready in case of an attack, when I went upstairs I found William and the others talking to a group of people I weren't familiar. "Avasa." I heard Tera call out to me.

She looked more relived as she looked down to the younger boy in her arms, "the red capes were going to save us." She looked down at him with a light smile on her face than looked back up to us, I pressed my ear piece again. "Ace. We actually have survivors." There was a pause, "survivors?" I heard Cater speak, she was shocked just as I. "As well we found a few other cadets." He paused for a moment, "alright. We wi-" He paused as I heard Kurasame's voice through the ear piece.

"Team three. You have a wave of machinery and troops heading your way." I grounded my teeth as I looked to everyone, I clenched my fists as I looked up to King and Jack, the survivors varied from men young and old and same thing with the women some even holding infants. "We have survivors." I spoke through my gritted teeth, "you can abandon them, or endanger your life." I took a deep as I raked my hand through my hair, "you can face the wave head on and protect them or hid away until the rest of your cadets show up." I clenched my fists and looked to my teammates with a grin.

"Well we always wanted a challenge, right guys?" Jack and King grinned, "yeah." I switched the mute button on my ear piece and looked over to everyone else, I inhaled deeply and looked over to the group of people knowing I had to remain calm. "We need to move fast, so everyone hold on tightly to each other." I looked to the others, "I need you guys to perform a defensive barrier spell around the entire group." Tera eyes widened, "I am not good in defensive magic." She protested.

I sighed, "well you are going to be good whether you like or not, we have another wave heading. And I don't want to leave these people behind." Tyler nodded, I opened the door looking to Jack and King. "You guys cover the back." King narrowed his eyes at me, "I will be in the front. I help assist the defensive barrier spell in the front, you guys will have to try and do the same in the back." Jack ran a hand through his hair and bit the corner of his lips.

"We are really doing this?" I nodded, I placed my hand on his shoulder. "It's just another mission." We huddled together and smacked our heads together, "right. And when we get back, can you make that desert you made that other day." I laughed lowly hearing Jack's voice, "I think you should make it. Why don't you try cooking for once?" He raised his chin up and placed his hands on his hips with a bright smile, "i'll do it." I looked over to King who said it.

"You can cook?" I was shocked, I never believed that someone like King would be able to cook food. I wiggled my eyebrows and nudged him, "girls like that." I flashed him a wink and directed my gaze to Tera who was holding onto a little boy's hand, "everyone here." I looked around seen everyone mushed together in a small circle, I watched as a tall guy emerged from the group, his brown hair matted onto his forehead as his light green eyes locked with mine.

"I can assist in the defensive barrier spell." He was lean but looked much different than I expected for a magic user to display themselves, "I was on vacation with my family here when we got attacked." He motioned back to an woman and an older man the women holding a little girl. "Alright, I'll need you in the front." He nodded and positioned himself at my side, "everyone should be tightly together." We had been walking for a few minutes before I heard a shout in the back from Jack.

"Avasa! We got trouble back here! They have trapped us from behind." I cursed lowly as the guy pointed ahead, the dozen's of machinery walking towards us with greedy in their steps as stomps echoed in my ears. I breathed out, I than heard the panic from some of the people, "we are going to die." A man cried out, the sounds of babies cried invaded my senses. I took a deep breath feeling I'd get lost to insanity, I looked down the alleyway.

I gasped as I spotted a little boy as he ran into the open street outside the defensive barrier, I dashed towards him in a quick sprint as the bullets rang out. I clenched my teeth feeling as the bullets grazed my skin, hissing to myself I flipped over and grabbed the boy as I curled him into my chest feeling the bullet dig into my shoulder. I groaned as I held him, "Avasa!" I heard Tera cry out, Jack clenched his katana as he made a move to get out the barrier I raised my hand as I attempted to catch my breath.

"Don't come!" I shouted over to Jack as I peek over the rock, my breath racing as I did so. A large of line of machinery was coming towards them from the front, I gulped as I bent my knees and dashed towards the barrier, barreling in as I came in. The shots filled the spots I previously stepped in, I placed the child down as he looked at me with bright eyes, "D-Daniel." I heard a woman cry out, the shots behind the group rang as King shot multiple bullets focused at the enemies.

I groaned as I dug into my wound, clenching my teeth I pulled the bullet out with a rough tug. I threw it onto the ground with a heave, "King!Take everyone and go!" Is shouted as I got to feet as I watched the little boy being embraced by his mom, she looked at me with thankful eyes. "What!? Are you out of your mind!" I heard him shout, I breath out as I summoned both of my spears in my hands, "just until you get them to the checkpoint, they'll be fine." I looked back to him seeing as the guy that assisted in the barrier looked at me with wide eyes.

"No, we will stay." William spoke, "you can't you have to carry the barrier up. Even if you did, you don't have the same experience as I do in combat." Tera looked at me with teary eyes, she's such a crybaby. I looked over to King as I pointed down the alleyway, "take them through here and about a kilometer or so ahead. You can come back as soon as you finish." He clenched his teeth, Jack shook his head as he took a hold of my shoulders. "You said we are a team." I nodded, "I am just gonna buy you some time." I stated.

His coffee blonde hair shined, I flicked his forehead with a grin. "I'll come right after as soon as I take a couple down." He narrowed his eyes at me, I looked to the guy and nodded he proceeded to through the alleyway people following after him. I felt my stomach twist with an uncertain emotion, my heart thumping in my chest, I was strong enough at least I know that. I was overestimating myself, King clenched his guns but nodded he pulled Jack after him.

I gulped as I watched the large crowds of machines and troops come from both sides on me, I bit inside my cheek. I going to fight

I closed my eyes as I felt the sparks cover my entire body, soon reaching my spears feeling as the flicker of the lighting covered my body with grace like it was my natural element, "divine lighting." I called out as my words were loud but they were heard as the clouds above me gathered they turned dark and swirled above me as my ears embraced the sounds of the heavy thumps that shook the ground I stood on. I licked my lips, "grant me your power." The strike of lighting scattered around me as it striked the machines and the troops, until one struck me.

It didn't hurt as most thought, this was the efforts of becoming one with lighting. My spears illuminated a powerful shocking vibe as I held them, then it was when I heard the sound of the bullets go off, my heart lunged at the same time. My feet danced from the floor of the earth to the air as I dodged the bullets, my spears eliminating my enemies one by one the sounds of troops dying echoed in my ears as I stabbed them many times with my spear.

My eyes danced across as I tugged my spear out of the machine and threw it too another one, it was in the middle of the troops and other machines it stopped working as the spark covered around it. I raised my hand and shot a fire ball towards it, due to the leaking of oil the machine caused a huge explosion. The houses around the area jolted and became more unstable as the bricks and roofs from it fell on top of them, cries were heard but halted as all of the voices stopped once the entire roof had collapsed.

I drew another breath as I jumped into the air, feeling the air against my skin as ducked the bullets and struck another machine down, before I could head to the neck one it was built differently from the others. I dashed forward but was surprised when it shot fire, I casted an ice spell allowing it to block the fire but was melting quickly. I jumped over and with speed and efficiency I threw my spear at the head of the machine, watching as it became motionless.

I grounded my teeth as I landed onto the ground, "look a red demon!" One of the troops shouted. I took another breath before I dashed towards the large group of my enemies, I wasn't sure how many times I danced and danced on my feet feeling as if I would collapse at the bullets driven into my skin and the cold air that nipped at my open wounds. I groaned as I smashed into the wall, two large machines positioned in front of me, "we got it!" I heard a troop shout.

The machine pulled back as I struggled to push myself to get up, with both machines it cocked back its outreached arm and aimed towards me, I jumped over both of them and threw another pair of my spears. I slid back as the bullets from the troops hit the ground and soon would follow after to hit me, I let out a groan as I felt another bullet roughly dig into my shoulder. I gripped my shoulder as I felt the pain spread throughout my body, my nerves tingling.

I jumped over quickly as I twisted and twirled using all the moves I learned from previous fights, the bullets run in the air as the blood tainted the ground from seconds to minutes and soon an hour. I stabbed and stabbed my enemies hearing as they fallen quickly and resumed as I moved onto the next, my muscles began to ache and my brain urged me to stop, if I were to stop it meant I would also die. I would have to continue to fight until everyone else arrives to help me.

"Avasa." I heard the voice on my ear piece, I huffed as I chocked on my breathing as heavily panted. "K-Kurasame." I struggled to speak as I twisted my body and slammed the hilt of the end of my spear into the machine watching it fall, I landed onto the ground slamming my spear into a man. My heart paced back and forth in my chest as I heard his voice, the air was filled with shouts and bullets, I listened to his voice. "Tonberry said if you can hurry home." I felt the laugh sprout from my lips as I groaned in pain after holding my lower stomach.

"You only have about 3-4 dozen left, the rest of your class is on their way though they encounter some hostiles." I grounded my teeth as twirled my blade slicing the stomach of a man as well as another, I jumped on to the machine gun robot and drove the hilt of my weapon into it. "I would like it if I can see you home quicker as well." He than cut off, I grinned to myself as I began to slain my enemies, the smile graced my lips like a true madman I am.

Seconds. Minutes. An hour.

I felt the slash on my back and stumbled forward but turned around as I threw my spear at the enemy, it pierced his chest as he collapsed to the ground. I huffed as I walked over to him, my legs wobbled and trembled oddly, I felt the blood from my back trickle down my open wound, the blood tickling my skin itself. I slowly walked over to the boy looking down at his smaller figure, he looked barely in his teens, I looked down at him my muscles aching more as I stood.

I gripped my spear wanting to pull it out, seeing as the flames danced wildly around me as if to celebrate the death of the enemies around me and cheered for me instead, I breathed out as I looked around. I than heard the footsteps, my ears perking up, "Avasa!" I watched as the pink mantle invaded my view, Tera, Rem and Seven rushed towards me as they quickly begun to heal me. I groaned at some of the wounds, "I still have bullets in their." I spoke lowly flinching as Seven took a bullet out.

I bit the inside of my cheek as they healed most of my injury's though I needed to have more work done, "thank you guys." I spoke as I looked to them, they gave me small smiles. "I am glad you are okay." Rem's gentle smile awoke me, "you're okay." Jack jumped to hug me though I side stepped him making him fall onto the ground, "I told you I would be fine." I mumbled as looked at him, he rubbed the back of his head lightly as he looked up to me.

"We have the ship waiting, we should head back." I nodded as I followed them, closing my eyes as I sat back on my seat. My fingers itching to hurry home to Kurasame, I wanted to hug him and run my fingers through his soft hair. "You know." Jack whispered as he leaned over to me, I opened one of my eyes looking at him. "Nine and Queen were the ones the most worried." I gave a soft smile at his words, that was like them. I nodded as he continued on, "just like them." I spoke out.

I sighed as I glanced at both Jack and King, "thanks." I heard King's deep voice, "for what?" I tilted my lips, "for having trust in me." I heard a small laugh and a 'hhmpf' sound of King as he crossed his arms over his chest. "We are you friends after all." I nodded at his words, it was than when I opened my eyes I made eye contact with the boy across from me, one of the survivors, "thanks you, Miss Red." I smiled at his words and gave him a small nod, he brightened up and returned a bigger toothy smile.

I than heard made eye contact with the guy, his eyes watching me smiling in the process, he looked thankful. "I am sorry for what we did back their." He spoke, people followed by and nodded to themselves, "we were acting greedy and left you behind." I was shocked that people had cared about my opinion, "I volunteered to do it. I am thankful though you all are safe." I gave a small smile looking at them, I leaned back in my seat once I took a deep breath.

It wasn't long before we arrived, I stood up seeing as Jack gave me a worried look, I grinned at this and made an attempt to tease him. I never had gotten him back after the spider incident, I walked forward onto the concrete ground and stumbled forward, I was about to fall at my own careless actions due to trying to tease Jack. Though I felt the muscular arms wrap around my body, I looked up seeing Kurasame's blue eyes, I gulped as mother came around smiling at the two of us.

"Mother." Everyone called out as they all surrounded her, she greeted us with a bright smile Kurasame gently helped me up at the time, she looked over to me. "I have to take care of Avasa." I watched a frown cross onto Cinque's face, "aww. When will we see you again mother." She held her hands behind her back looking at mother with brightened smiles, "soon my darlings. I'll see you all soon." She than began to walk giving me a small look to follow after her.

We made our way into the building and before I knew it mother disappeared leaving only me and Kurasame, "huh?" I looked around. He opened the door gently tugging my hand in the room, I spotted Tonberry on the table I waved to him before I was tugged into the bedroom, I slightly narrowed my eyes as I looked onto the bed. Medical supplies spread out on the bed, he took his jacket off leaving himself in his undershirt, his muscles clearly visible.

He crouched down as he applied a gel-like substance to my burns, I hissed pulling my leg back. He looked up, "don't worry the pain will go away." I clenched the bed sheets as he continued to apply medical supplies to my body, that was until he asked me, "take your shirt off." He looked at holding the bandages, I blushed as I looked at him covering my chest. I became more conscious of body after realizing my feelings for him, I bit the corner of my lip as I slowly began to unbutton my shirt.

When I finished I held my hands over my breast, he leaned over my shoulder and applied the gel-like substance to my back this time. I hissed again at the pain and curl my fingers in his shirt, pressing my head against his chest. His long fingers gently moved down the slash I received earlier, my heart thumped louder in my chest as he began to wrap bandaging around my chest, I gulped, "I can do it." I spoke lightly trying to cover my breast as his fingers skimmed my chest.

"I want to do it." No one said anymore words as he helped me in silence, I wasn't sure what to say in this situation. I looked up to him when he finished, he than moved to the bed and gathered all the items to put them in the washroom. I felt my chest constrict, I watched him walk towards the washroom and come out heading to his desk outside the room. "Kurasame." He stopped, I began to fiddle with my fingers as I approached sure that my cheeks were as red as they could ever be.

"I-I know I am only getting to spend time with you now, but I felt like somehow I gotten to attach to you-" He stared at me,"what I mean to say is. . .I-I-I like you-a lot in fact." I took a deep breath, knowing the words coming from his mouth would be next. "I know you are older, much older than me." I took his gloved hand and placed it against my cheek, smiling into his hand, "you might think I am a child. I agree I am, but I fear if I don't tell you my true feelings now someone else might take you." I didn't know I was planning on saying that too him.

It was me that was talking it seemed to be my heart, my wild heart. He didn't say anything for a few seconds, staring at me, "s-s-sorry, just forget everything I said." I released his hand from mine as I stepped away looking down. The gloved hand slowly came up and took my chin in his hands, "I do not wish to love because of what I faced in the past." He paused, "though I shouldn't lie to my feelings." My eyes widened as he began to slowly undue his mask.

My heart quickened, "you like me?" He nodded. "Ever since that night. I thought about you morning and night, than you began to spend more time with me, making me learn new things about you." He smiled at me, it was beautiful more beautiful than any sunrise I have seen in my life. I stood onto my tip toes and gently wrapped my hand around his neck, my fingers tracing the marks on his mouth, "Kurasame." I whispered his name, "Avasa." He closed his eyes as well I did, as we shared a kiss in the dark room together.

The next morning I awoke with a smile, my fingers brushing away the hair in front of his eyes. He slowly opened his eyes, "good morning." I greeted him. He smiled faintly at me as he got up, I stretched my arms as I did so. "Class starts a bit more early." The pain from yesterday as I got up to stretch my body, he stared at me for a few moments, I looked over to him seeing where his eyes were directed towards me, I followed his sight of line.

My chest. I covered myself up blushing as I couldn't face him, I glanced at him, he held a hand to his mouth shocked at his actions a faint blush on his cheeks. I looked down to my chest seeing as they were more perky from the rest of girls I seen, my chest size had often made me get attention I had wanted from people at times, though I didn't dislike them. I went in the shower first, unwrapping the bandages seeing as the marks had disappeared completely, I sighed once the water touched my skin flinch at the wound on my shoulder.

Ignoring the pain I finished my shower with ease and gotten dress, I went out into the room as Kurasame went into the shower, he left a cup of tea resting beside Tonberry. I smiled at Tonberry, "our feelings are mutual." I smiled brightly as I rubbed Tonberry's head, he quietly listened to me as I talked and sipped on my tea. I got up making my way to his bookshelf the view of the books were in my eyes that was until I saw the same images again.

My breath became more fast as I watched the faces of my classmates crying, the next image took place of me as fire covered my entire body than wings spread out as I looked up to the inhuman monster, then the sight of Kurasame walking away from me another imaged was shone. It was Kurasame, his hands placed on something blocking our paths, it looked to be crystal, his hand touching the crystal with little hope left in his eyes. I gasped as the books in front of me came back into view, my breath became at its regular state.

I shook my head as finally Kurasame came out, he looked at me differently, "something wrong?" He asked, I bit the inside of my cheek determining if I should as him about it, I shook my head and smiled at him. I pushed my hair back a bit, "I was actually planning on heading to the armory before going to class." He raised an eyebrow, "I have some friends their so I wanted to pop by and see them." I smiled to him, I pressed a small kiss to Tonberry's head and than pressed on mask that covered his cheek.

"I'll see you in class." I spoke as I closed the door, I made my way to armory. My eyes wandering around the room seeing as students with white capes looked at me unusually, it was than I spotted William as he writing something down along with Hector, "William." I smiled at him as I made my way to him, "what's a hottie like her doing with them." I heard one of the males say as I made my way to them, I smiled at them lightly. William looked at me with a raised eyebrow.

"It's good to see you doing better." I tilted my head as I looked down to leg seeing the spot he got shot at was completely gone, no trace left behind, "same to you." He responded, I scratched the back of my as I looked at him. "I actually wanted to see if you can do a favor for me." I flashed him a wink as Hector watched me with carefully eyes, "I wanted to see if you could help with any upgrades on my spear." I summoned my spear and handed it to him.

Hector bounced on his legs, "how could you fight with no grip on this?" I shrugged my shoulders, "if there is no grip I could extend it with simple movements." Lector who had been watching rested a finger on his chin looking at me, "we should see a demonstration." I nodded taking my spear back from William's hands, I flipped the spear as I held it like water slipping through my fingers and became one like me. I twirled as it rotated between my fingers, switching hands I threw it into the air.

I caught it with ease as I contiuned to spin it with ease, "interesting." Hector written something down in his notepad, "do you mind if we add anything we think is suitable." I nodded, "we'd show you the blueprints just in case." I hadn't noticed the small crowd around us, "wow." Girls swooned over me.

"That's one of the weapons in class zero." Another guy spoke amazed, the bell than rung. I handed my spear to them, "I'll see you later. I have to head to class." I walked back to my classroom slightly admiring the outlined features surrounded our door, with gold plated and confusing spirals of designs, I lightly drew my finger on it with a sigh. "Look, I told I wasn't crazy." I heard the hushed voices behind the corner, I leaned forward to open the door.

"Isn't she Avasa." The voice was low, "yeah I think. She's really pretty, the rumors weren't a lie after-all." I turned around with a smile plastered onto my lips, "are you guys planning to get to class, I am sure your teacher would be slightly displeased with your actions." The group of boys fell as I spoke to them, they were a mixture of different class symbolizing what they specialized, the boy who had fallen first looked up at me with a smile and got up, dusting his knees.

"We just wanted to check if Class Zero is real." He glanced in the different direction towards the door, his eyes flickering to my red cape, I brushed away the hair from my face as I smiled at the boys. "Well, it is real." Another bell had gone off as I turned around making my way to my room, "nice meeting you, Avasa." I slightly shocked that people I never met had known my name though I hadn't questioned it seeing as word gets around quickly in the school.

"Nice meeting you." I sneaked inside the classroom and slipped into my seat, "where have you been?" Jack whispered to me as he glanced at me from the board, Kurasame was written words onto the board as his voice spread out in the room. I tilted my lips, "not anywhere important." I heard the deep sigh from King, "even more suspicious." I flashed him a wink, "you'll see in a bit." I faced the front as Kurasame began to call out our names from the recent test.

"Nine." He held out the paper to Nine who broadly walked towards his CO, he took the paper and looked down reading the mark he gotten, his smiled dropped as he shook his head at his mark. He made his way back to his seat not before rubbing the top of his head, Jack grinned I placed a hand underneath my chair as I looked at his expression, "what?" His lips parted as he watched me back with a curious expression, his hair unevenly parted today.

"How do you think you did on the test?" I asked, I had written the test quickly that day in an effort to get out the room I didn't considered the feelings of people that day as I looked myself in Kurasame's room, "I actually study." I heard a scoff from King as he rested his behind his head, "for like 10 minutes." I shook my head placing a hand onto my forehead, Jack gave me a nervous laugh with raised shoulders. "10 minutes." I sighed, saying King's words again.

"Jack and Avasa." We got up to retrieve our tests, Kurasame handed Jack's his first than mine after, our fingers brushing ever so slightly against one another. I hid the smile as I looked down to my paper reading the mark on it, I glanced over Jack's shoulder and stifled an laugh at his mark. I held a big grin as I made my way back up to my seat, "d-don't laugh, A-Ava." He stumbled stupidly over his words as I giggled recalling the big bright red marks on his paper.

I grinned looking at him, "getting 6 out of 20 isn't a passing mark you know." He frowned his shoulders slumping downwards, I roughly reached over nudging him on his head, "don't worry I will help you for sure this time." He smiled at me, "thanks." We faced the front as Kurasame continued his lesson, my eyes looked out the glass windows, the sky still painted a blue tint with white clouds that fluttered gently in the wind. How long with this last?

Deep inside of me I knew this was only the beginning of what I supposed to be the end.


End file.
